SAMCRO'S Daughter
by PetiteMouse
Summary: Jamie Teller is Gemma and JT's Daughter. She was raised by SAMCRO, but what most don't know is the last time she visited the famous Happy in Tacoma, she went into training. Juice & Happy/OC Rated M for language and Adult Situations.
1. The Beginning of the Truth

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

* * *

><p>Waking up was not what Jamie had in mind at that very moment but Opie Winston had other ideas.<p>

"Come oooooooon, Opieeee," she groaned, rolling over onto her stomach away from him.

"Don't 'come on, Opie' me. Let's go. Up." He poked her sides and laughed when she jumped up.

"Jerk." She grumbled, feeling the massive hangover hit her. "Oh…hello…"

Opie's laughter made her head pound so she reached out and landed a loud smack against his bare chest.

"Hey! Ow!" he rubbed his chest as he laughed and stood to get dressed.

They had slept in the same bed, again, last night. Both were way too wasted to ride home so they had managed to find an empty dorm room to crash in. They hadn't done anything, no sex and they were fully clothed. Jamie had loved Donna too much to even contemplate doing it with Opie. Also, being Gemma's kid and Jax's little sister, Op would have his nuts torn off.

"Oh my God that party was ridiculous," she slid off the bed with a long stretch.

"You ain't kidding. Never knew 5 charter could be so crazy," Opie raised his eyebrow as he came from the bathroom. She only wore a bra and undies, making them both kind of stare for a second.

"I guess I got hot…"

"I guess so," Opie grumbled.

* * *

><p>Jamie was towel drying her hair when she heard her brothers voice.<p>

"Hey, Op. You seen my sister?"

"Yeah, bath-"

"Sup, Jax?" Jamie walked out of the bathroom in jeans and a bra, looking up at her brother.

"Jamie!" Jax turned away, giving Opie a look. Opie just threw his hands up and shook his head, hoping Jax wouldn't kill him.

"Calm your tits, Jax," she shook her head, pulling on a black tank top.

"I need your help waking everyone up. It's a bit of a mess down there."

"Sure thing," she smirked, sliding her boots on.

* * *

><p>Downstairs was an absolute disaster area, a mess was too nice. Guys were sprawled out everywhere with girls on top of them. At least half of the guys were naked, most had their pants down and the girls were missing various articles of clothing. The siblings stopped in the center of the room to survey everyone who was still out cold from last night.<p>

"Holy shit…" she breathed and looked up at Jax.

"Exactly," Jax nodded in agreement.

Jamie looked around, spotting Tig passed out on the bar but missing the girl he had been with when she went to bed. Juice had two girls wrapped around him on the couch, Bobby passed out on the floor with a girls face between his legs, Chibs hanging halfway off of the pool table with an arm hanging onto a red head, and Halfsack was sleeping on half of the couch with one of the other boys taking up the other side.

"Just…wow…" she laughed. "Is that…is that Happy?" She pointed over to a lump on the floor before the sibling burst into laughter. Happy was passed out face first in a girls giant fake boobs with his naked ass straight up in the air.

"How do we wake them up? I've tried everything," Jax shook his head, but his sister had disappeared.

"I've got an idea," she said as she returned with two thick bike manuals. She lifted them up above her head, smirking.

"Brat," Jax plugged his ears just before Jamie dropped the books.

They landed with a loud bang, causing the boys to all wake up. Some jumped in their spot, some sat up, others popped up to their feet, the rest just rolled over with groans and mumbles.

"Goooood morning!" Jamie yelled, laughing when the pair got cursed at by everyone.

"I'll get to cooking breakfast," she laughed, taking a manual and throwing it at Tig. "Tigger! Off the counter!" She said but he just tossed the manual on the floor. She whacked him with it, giving him a look. "Off the damned counter, Trager." She watched him mumble and grumble, hearing him call her bitchy at some point but he did as she asked. "Thank you, Tiggy."

* * *

><p>Within the hour there were eggs, bacon, bagels, doughnuts and fruit circulating through the mass crowd of men and women. One thing that Jamie knew how to do was cook for an army, she had been raised in SAMCRO after all.<p>

"Delicious," Tig groaned with his mouth full.

"Food," Bobby shook his head, looking rather rough at that moment.

"Who taught you how to cook?" Happy's raspy voice broke her thoughts and she smiled.

"Not you, that's for sure." Chuckles rang throughout the group at that, making Jamie look over at Happy with a smirk on her face. Before they could get to bickering, Chibs groaned.

"Aaaaaaye, my back," he was such a whiney boy sometimes.

Jamie walked over and softly began to massage his back, watching the Scot lean forward to give her access to his back.

"Hey, Chibs. I have an idea for you to think about. How about you not sleep half off of a pool table with a beer in your hand?"

"Shut it ya smartass and keep rubbin'," he quipped back. She could only laugh at him and continue her work.

"It smells like hell and pussy in here." Ah, there was the man of the hour. He made it through everyone to press a kiss to Jamie's forehead.

"Mornin' pops," she said softly.

"How's my girl?" He smiled.

Clay Morrow. He took Jon Teller's place after JT died and despite the fact that Clay was not Jamie's dad, he was the only father she had ever known.

"I'm ok," she nodded with a soft smile. Chibs made a snorting noise so she dug her thumbs into his back, watching him cringe. There was no way she was letting him be a smartass.

"Good. Now, don't loosen him too much. I need my Scot with a stick up his ass-"

"'Ey!" Chibs turned to look at Clay, acting as if he was going to say something but all he did was laugh. Oh the dynamics of this messed up family.

"Church in fifteen minutes! Jax!" Clay hollered, getting some groans and bitching from the boys. There were a lot of complaints about Church and hangovers and bullshit. She shook her head, walking to the other side of the bar.

"Better, Chibbie?" She asked softly as she swiped his beer.

"Yeah, ya little shet," he swiped his beer back. "Thank you."

Jamie merely smiled with a slow nod before she started to clean up. Charters left and those who had stayed went into Church. As soon as the doors closed, Jamie set to cleaning. With them in church it was silent in the clubhouse, so she heard her mother's boots clicking on the floor before she was even in the club.

"Hey ma," she said softly, looking up at Gemme Teller.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Gemma sat on a stool, watching her daughter.

"Good, actually. My headache is gone but I still have a bit of that hangover sleepiness."

"Good, because we need to talk." Gemma looked up at her daughter as she stopped cleaning.

Jamie leaned against the counter with a sigh. "Yes, dear mother?"

"What's this I hear you and Opie were in a dorm room all night?" Gemma gave Jamie that 'you're busted' look.

Jamie sighed, snapping, "Damnit, Jax." Calming herself, she just shook her head. "Nothing happened, Ma. We were both completely trashed and it wasn't safe for us to ride home so we crashed. We only slept and fully clothed-"

"Fully?"

"I was getting out of the shower. Jax just happened to be there," she rolled her eyes, going back to cleaning. "It's not like they haven't seen me before in just a bra. I work in a bra half the time."

"I know," Gemma shook her head, hating that Jamie did that. "Well, just be careful."

"I'm not going to sleep with Opie, Ma. I can't do that, not to Donna…" Jamie sighed, stopping for a moment. "Even if she is gone."

"Don't think like that," the Queen of Bikers stood up, shaking her head before kissing Jamie's forehead. "They had better get out of Church soon. We've got customers already."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading and please review, leave comments, rip it up, do whatever! I'm always up for criticism, in both good and bad ways :D


	2. A Bit of a Problem

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

* * *

><p>It was another long 30 minutes before the Chapel doors opened up and the boys started to file out. Jamie was slouched down on one of the couches watching some ice hockey on ESPN. There was a lot of grumbling coming from the boys as they walked past her to the door, and when Chibs walked by without saying a word to her she knew Clay said something to piss them off.<p>

"You made my boys angry, Pops," she said to Clay when he walked by.

"They'll get over it," he flipped his hand at her before walking out into the California heat.

Weight beside her made her look up to see Happy in all of his Killer glory wrapping an arm around her shoulder while making himself comfortable.

"What happened in there, Chipper?" She had jokingly called him Chippy one day and the name just stuck since everyone else called him Happy.

He let out a long sigh. "Running guns is getting too tough, plus the Irish are having problems so Clay threw us on security runs only until the Irish work their shit out. Crappy work and low income so the boys ain't happy."

"Is it necessary?"

Happy seemed to contemplate that for a moment before he gave a nod

"Kind of…yeah."

"Then they'll get over it," she settled in against him, tucking her head under his chin. He always smelled of old leather and what Jamie called open road. Being NOMAD meant he was always on the road so he had a specific smell to him that was just indescribable. Of course, being NOMAD wasn't what Jamie liked to hear he was doing since he was a little more than a close friend.

"So…when do you go back to being NOMAD?" She asked the question she didn't want to really hear the answer to.

"When Clay's done with me," he shrugged. "May just stay and become SAMCRO…"

Jamie sat up and slid into his lap, looking at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Clay has always said that there's a spot for me at the table and that I'm welcome to stay. You guys need a pro anyway," he had that smartass smirk on his face.

Jamie grabbed Happy's cheeks before hugging him tightly.

"Please stay…"

"I'll think about it. Gotta clear my head and check on my mom in Bakersfield." He gave her such a sad smile that she could only nod.

"I get it. Just make sure you're happy…Happy," she frowned a bit before laughing and kissing his forehead. Someone cleared their through behind them, probably thinking they were interrupting something. Jamie just turned around in Happy's lap to look at who was standing there.

"Hi, Tig," she smiled softly, resting back against Happy as the man slid his arms around her waist.

"Hey, kiddo. We need you to look at a bike. You'd be good at fixing it."

"Sure!" Jamie popped up and followed Tig out of the clubhouse.

"What in the hell was that?" He snapped as they walked along, looking at Jamie as she pulled her hair up into a bun.

"Absolutely nothing," she shook her head slowly. "Tigger." She stopped halfway to the garage. "He's just a good friend. Practically my brother!"

"It better be. Remember 3 years ago-"

"That was 3 fucking years ago, Tigger. I was drunk, so was he and it was on time!" Jamie gave Tig a look before heading into the garage.

In front of her was one busted up and destroyed bike. Raising her eyebrows, she began to slowly circle the bike to survey the damage which was pretty bad.

"Whose is this?"

"J-"

"Mine, " Juice spoke up from behind Chibs and Tig.

"Oh my God! Juice, your face!" She walked over to look at him, reaching out to touch his road rash while her eyes looked up at his stitched. "What happened?"

"Fuckin' Niners," Chibs snapped, looking a bit worse for wear himself.

"Ambushed u."

"Headin' up to the warehouse when they jumped us. Juiceyboy and Halfsack got run off the road and they tried to shoot me," Chibs shook his head slowly.

"Half?"

"Here," he called from the other door.

Jamie could only sigh, seeing how beat up he was but Juice seemed to be slightly worse off.

"Good Lord," she rubbed her face slowly, shaking her head. "I'll do my best."

The boys left except for Juice. Jamie just sighed, tracing the gash on his cheek which he winced away from.

"Oh, Juicey…."

"Clay's pissed. Not at us, at Leroy and his crew. Me and Half can't do much per Tara's orders."

"Why?"

"I'll show you later. Just…I'll see you at dinner." Juice didn't leave until Jamie turned around to go back to fix the bike.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid, Dinner," Tig said as he walked into the garage. "Not bad…"<p>

Jamie looked up from her spot beside the bike, smiling a bit. She had stripped the bike down until it was almost unrecognizable. She tossed a screwdriver down and started to wipe her hands off as she looked at Tig.

"It's gonna take a lot so let's go eat," she sighed, smiling as Tig tossed his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading and please review, leave comments, rip it up, do whatever! I'm always up for criticism, in both good and bad ways :D


	3. A Nordic Snowstorm

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

* * *

><p>The clubhouse was so empty compared to earlier in the day; not even Koz had stayed behind. Just the normal crew and Happy.<p>

"You've been hard at work," Clay motioned to her oil stained hands and arms, which made almost everyone look up.

"Yeah…well…gotta have these bikes up and running ASAP, right?" Jamie gave a light smile, walking off to scrub her hands. Thank the Lord for Gojo, that shit got oil off faster than anything else and she was allowed to eat. Although, when she sat down to eat it became apparently obvious something was not 100% right with the guys. They were way too quiet…

"What's going on?" She asked a bit more firmly than she meant to while her eyes looked to each of the members. None of them would look up, especially Jax who was staring off everywhere else and Happy was off in Killerland.

"Someone?" She snapped but her eyes caught Juice heavily limping away. Well, there was a partial answer to her question from a few hours ago.

"Niners," Opie finally snapped.

"Pops."

Clay let out an aggravated sigh when he realized he was the one who was going to have to talk.

"The Niners made a statement, said they're coming after us. Why? I don't know. But I do know that they've put targets on Gemma, Tara and Abel, Tig, and…"

"And?" She shook her head.

"And you." Jax was pissed, again.

Jamie's mouth dropped open at that answer, causing her to nearly yell, "Me! Why fucking me?"

Clay lifted his hand with a shake of his head. "We don't know. But you need to stay here at the clubhouse where you'll be safe."

"That's fine, but I need to get clothes from the house."

Clay turned to Opie. "You, Chibs, go with her."

"Got it."

"Aye."

* * *

><p>Jamie hadn't even been allowed to ride on her own bike, she got stuck riding bitch with Chibs on the way over. She sighed as they arrived at her cute, two story house that she had managed to help purchase a few years ago. Opie followed her inside, making some comment about how her house smelled nice but Jamie was in a rush. She took two steps at a time before turning left at the landing and walking straight into her bedroom. Opie stood at the doorway while she packed, sneaking a peek at her undies and bras…he was a guy afterall. He was almost lost in watching how fast she moved to the point he almost missed the creaking of floor boards downstairs.<p>

"Come here," he said in a hushed voice, flicking the light off and pulling her into her closet. His arms wrapped tightly around Jamie's small frame, nearly crushing the breath out of her but she certainly didn't mind. Now she heard the footsteps, heavy booted, slow footsteps. Chibs. Chibs was outside. What if he was hurt? Or worse, dead? Her thoughts stopped immediately as the person walked into the room, turning and causing Jamie to nearly gasp.

It was Darby.

What in the hell did he want?

He began to root around her room, digging through her drawers and her bag before taking out a small wad of cash from her bedside table. Jamie's phone began to vibrate in her pocket so Opie pulled her hip to his even tighter while sliding his gun from its holster. When Jamie turned back to the room, Darby was gone with that wad of about $200 bucks. Now there was the sound of the front door swinging open, the click of it shutting and slow, light, methodical steps. They worked their way into her room and when the clothes were pulled back, Opie had the barrel of his gun right against Chibs' forehead.

"What the fuck are you two doin'?"

"Shut up," Opie snapped, shaking his head. "Darby's in the house-"

Chibs waved at him to shut up before leaving. Jamie could hear Chibs walking through the house despite how loudly her heartbeat was in her ears. She buried her head in Opie's broad chest as she waited for what seemed like twelve hours until Chibs' voice brought her back.

"No sign of Darby or anyone else in the house," he shook his head, watching Opie hesitate before finally letting Jamie go. "He didn't come in the front."

"He was already here…" Opie shook his head, giving Jamie a soft push. "Get your stuff. Can't risk turning a light on."

* * *

><p>They had taken the long way back to the clubhouse after doubling back three times just to make sure no one was following them. Jamie had switched over to Opie's bike since Chibs had her bag and when they pulled into the lot, Jamie hugged Opie.<p>

"Thank you…" she breathed against his cheek.

"Anytime," he kissed her forehead as he spoke, keeping an arm around her as they walked inside.

"What the hell took you so God damned long?" Clay snapped.

"Darby was in my house."

"What?" All of them said it at once, making Jamie feel like she was somewhere with surround sound.

"Yeah…" she nodded.

Opie sighed as soon as Clay's eyes fell on him and Chibs. "He wasn't very quiet about it, that's for sure. But he came in while Jamie and I were hiding in the closet-"

"Chibs?"

"I was out front. He had to already be there or he came in the back because I had nothing out front. And he certainly wasn't there when we left."

Clay rubbed his face with a heavy sigh. "Let's go pay our darling friend Darby a visit boys."

* * *

><p>Jamie didn't even unpack and settle in before she ran for Juice's room down the hallway. She knocked and opened the door at the same time, eyes widening a bit. He had his shirt off so now she could see his arms and side were all scraped up too.<p>

"Hey…" she said gently, shaking her head. "You said you would show me something…"

Juice looked away for a second before nodding. "Close the door." He stood up as Jamie sat down on the bed so he could slide his jeans down. She could tell he wasn't so comfortable about this but she needed to see what was wrong.

"Look…" he grumbled.

Jamie turned her gaze down to his leg, wincing at the sight of more road burn on his thigh and hip. What caught her eye was a long stitched up gash that went from his mid-inner thigh to the bottom of his knee.

"Oh my…what did that?"

Juice sighed, quickly buttoning his jeans again. "My bike fell on top of me and a bolt in the engine area landed in my leg. Tara said no riding until it's close to healed-"

"So…you're pissy because of that? It'll be like a week…" Jamie shrugged, turning to him when he sat beside her.

"It's not that…I…I don't just fall off of my bike, Jamie. I don't just, ya know, allow some asshole to push me off the road into a ditch. It just doesn't happen."

"Yes it does. Being on a bike is dangerous enough and now Niner beef is going to cause more-"

"No! It's just… I don't want to talk about it. I got enough shit from Tig."

"It's Tigge-"

"Enough, Jamie." Juice looked at her, surprising Jamie with how his anger seemed to flare a bit.

"Fine. We'll drop it."

"Thank you…" Juice stayed quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "Where is everyone?"

"Visiting Darby and his Nazi buddies. He was in my house when I went to get clothes…" She shook her head as the reality of that whole situation finally hit her.

Juice raised an eyebrow, questioning, "In your house?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Juice…Juice what if I had been home alone? In bed, or even worse in the shower? What if he had come there to kill me-"

"Shhh," he grabbed her and pulled her to his right side, the undamaged side. "Hey now. You're not dead, ok? You're here with me and the boys will be back after they give that asshole a beating. In the meantime, I'll do my best to protect you with my gimpy self."

Jamie laughed gently, glad Juice could at least find humor in his situation. That was the one thing about Juice. He was so bouncy and happy, even when he was pissed off about falling from his bike.

"Thanks, Juice. I'm gonna go work on your bike a bit. I need something to do."

Juice nodded and let her go, laying back against his bed with a sigh. "I'll come join you in a bit. Waiting for my wonderful meds to kick in."

"Oooooh boy, ok," she giggled while heading out into the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	4. The Triangular Confusion

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

**WARNING**: There's some soft smut at the end, not much but it's something.

* * *

><p>The garage was hot enough to make the Devil himself sweat since someone had thought it wise to close the doors completely, all without doing the night bitchwork. Jamie shook her head and pulled the chains until the doors were about halfway up, allowing air to flow into the garage freely. She practically yanked her tank top off and threw it on the one lift in hopes it would help her cool down. Clay was always hollering at her to put her shirt back on because the boys were around but Jamie didn't give two shits. She was hot, so she was going to get comfortable. Of course, when the boys decided to play tricks on her and make her run out in front of Clay in just a bra and shorts, then she got in a LOT of trouble and cared for once.<p>

She let out a shriek when she turned around to see Juice standing there leaning up against the beam silently.

"Jesus, Juice!" She threw a towel at him which he caught with a laugh.

"Sorry. I can't help it, I'm a dude and you've got a hell of a body," he smirked, sitting up on the lift beside her.

If she hadn't been red in the face he would have seen her actually blushing. "Shut up," she sighed while her hands worked a few bolts into place.

"God damn it's hot!" He complained, following her example and pulling his white t-shirt off.

"Well, someone closed the doors and didn't clean up." She shrugged and took a few seconds to actually admire Juice's body from behind the bike. He hid it pretty well beneath his cut and all since he wore bigger t-shirts and equally baggy jeans. But…DAMN this boy was actually fine as hell.

"Eh, I'll start cleaning because I really don't have anything else to do," he groaned, grabbing a broom. That was the Juice she knew, the one boy who couldn't sit still longer than a heroin addict with a full needle in front of their face and literally bounced kind of like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh.

She got lost in her work as she usually did, immersing herself in the world of wires and bolts and screws and nuts and engine parts and oil smears. It was something she had grown up with so she absolutely loved to work on a bike, no matter the make. The only thing that brought her back to the real world was the loud smack of someone hitting another. When she looked up she could only see Juice cringing and Tig smirking.

"Tigger!" She snapped, shaking her head at the man.

"What? He was doing the bitchwork!" Tig tried to justify his slapping Juice.

Juice tried to rub the spot but it was in a hard-to-reach place. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Sit 'round! Do nothin'!" Chibs threw his hands in the air as he walked into the garage, eyebrows raising at the two. "Put a shirt on, Jamie. As much as Juicyboy might enjoy seeing your tits, Clay will not."

Jamie had pulled her shirt on just as the infamous man himself walked into the garage. "Church. Now. Jamie, you too. And do I want to know why he's got a handprint on his back?"

"No. No you don't," Tig walked out, snickering and cackling to himself.

* * *

><p>At least they gave her time to clean up before Church began and Jamie knew hell was going to be struck because not one of those boys was in a good mood. Well, there was the exception of Tig but that man was always a little too happy for his own good. As she sat herself down in the chair between Piney and Happy, she realized most of their eyes were on her. Yet the only eyes she could really bear to look at were Happy's eyes, even if he was off in Killerland.<p>

"Jamie Teller," Clay's voice made her extremely nervous and when she looked up at him, she felt like someone was going to tell her she was to be executed.

"According to Darby, you were out in Pope and bought some of his shit."

"Excuse me?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Clay snapped. Oh…he was pissed. "Now, apparently he heard this from a Niner and believed it but what would a Niner be doin' all the way out in Pope? So, we gave Darby a nice little…present or twelve so we'll see where that goes."

Jamie waited to make sure she was allowed to talk, "A present?"

Jax smirked. "He got what he deserved for lying."

Happy snorted and Jamie looked at him, eyes widening a bit. "Happy-"

"He didn't," Jax still had that stupid smirk on his face. He could be so cocky sometimes and it really annoyed her.

"We wouldn't let him so he's pouting," Opie laughed as Jax lit up a cigarette.

"We kind of let Opie have some fun."

"Oh Lord," Jamie breathed, rubbing her face with a long sigh before meeting Clay's gaze once more.

"You still have to stay here. Juice will be here, Chibs too. I'm sure the boys will be in and out with the security runs-" He was interrupted by all of the boys groaning. "Shut up and get over it." Clay shook his head while dropping the gavel. "Get outta here."

Jamie slid out of the group and headed to her dorm room. It was almost 3am anyway so the boys would, or at least should all be heading for bed if they weren't going on a security run. A knock on her door made her look up.

"Hey, Hap," she said gently, sliding her oil-covered tank off. Happy shut, and locked, her door so Jamie knew he was staying awhile.

"What's the matter, Chipper?" She asked while cleaning herself off, peeking her head out of the doorway.

"Just this whole Darby thing. He's a Nord and it irritates me they wouldn't let me at him," Happy shook his head slowly, actually pouting and almost sounding like he was whining.

Jamie sighed with a roll of her eyes. "It would start a war we really can't afford. But, hold that thought. I need to shower."

He hadn't moved very far when she came back out from her shower in a long t-shirt and undies. His cut hung on the chair, shirt tossed over it and his rings on the desk. Yes, he was back sitting in the spot she had left him in.

"Still moping?" She asked gently, sliding into the bed. As her head rest on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her and her fingers immediately started to trace the rows of happy faces.

"A bit."

"Stop it. By next week you'll probably have 5 more faces and then you'll need to find a new place to put them."

Jamie slid into his with a sigh, watching him. God, what was it about this man that kept her coming back to him like this.

"I like you better smiling, Happy."

"I like you better with my tats on you." He raised an eyebrow and then her shirt, revealing the Reaper tattoo on her left side. It was fake, but she wasn't going to tell him that just yet.

"You left to God knows where, I was drunk in Vegas charters clubhouse soooo…." She bit her lip, shrugging.

"Just as long as when you get your crow-"

"I'll have you do it right here," she pointed to the very bottom of her left rib cage just beneath her bra. Happy leaned forward and bit it softly while Jamie slid her hands along his bald head. She knew exactly where this was going and there was no way she was stopping it.

Their lips met and soon they were almost tearing at their remaining clothes.

"Shit," he breathed after he had flipped her over.

"What?"

"Condoms?"

Jamie shook her head and pointed to the bedside table. "In the drawer in the back."

Happy dug a bit hastily, never doing anything that wasn't at a rushed pace. She watched him for a moment before going to sit up a bit, but Happy didn't allow that. He just shoved himself into her and pushed her down at the same time. He pounded into her so hard she didn't have the breath to moan, so at least she knew Jax wouldn't hear. They both needed this near violent sex, him for his frustrations over not being allowed to be Killer and her for being annoyed with the Darby/Niner situation. Man, was this what she had missed all of those drunk times?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it! I'll put up one more chapter tonight(hopefully) and we'll see about the next few days! Thanks again! 3


	5. Breathe Life Back Into It

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

* * *

><p>Jamie awoke to a sharp pain in her lower stomach that made her groan and start to curl away from Happy. He tightened his arm around her when she did, lifting his head from its place on her back.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Cramps…" she breathed, holding onto her stomach.

Happy frowned. "I thought you were on the pill."

"I am, but I must have taken the Iron pill without noticing. It's ok, we used protection. Oh, and Happy. I'm not pregnant," she smirked, getting up when he finally let her go. A few minutes passed before she came back out of the bathroom pretty much dressed. Happy was pulling a shirt on when she laid back down.

"Come here," he said softly, pulling her head into his lap while he rubbed the tight muscles. Why was he being so…lovey? It was kind of awkward.

"Sorry I couldn't take care of your morning friend," she laughed.

He shook his head slowly with a shrug. "It went away when I saw you weren't feeling too good." Ok. Even weirder.

The door swung open so Happy must have unlocked it while Jamie was in the bathroom, revealing a rather sleepy looking but irritated Jax.

"Where have you been?" He snapped.

"Here. I got up early and heard your sister moving around. She's not feeling so good."

Jax's attitude turned into concern and he stepped forward into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Cramps," she said and looked up, seeing Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Halfsack in the hallway. Great, now they all knew.

"Oh," Jax stopped right there. "I'll get Ma for that one." He left with the boys, laughing and cracking jokes with one another.

"Awesome. They all know.

"They'll just fuck with you," Happy smirked but didn't get to say what he wanted. Those high heeled boots made it impossible to second guess who was coming down that hallway.

"Thank you, Happy," Gemma said softly, kissing his forehead

"No problem," he nodded, leaving right away.

Jamie took the two pills Gemma gave her before curling around a pillow with a sigh.

"Do you need anything from the store, baby?"

"Yeah, I'll get you money-"

"No. Just relax."

* * *

><p>Jamie must have fallen asleep before Gemma was shaking her and saying her name repeatedly.<p>

"Come on. Clay wants you downstairs."

"Can't I get one fucking day?" She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

Gemma shrugged, brushing her daughters dark hair back. "I tried, baby. But he's being his stubborn self."

Jamie drug herself out of bed, pulled on her boots and started the walk down the hallway. She knew Tig was going to be a smartass and she was definitely not in the mood for it. Her eyes spotted him before anyone else, hunched over the bar drinking a beer. Maybe he wouldn't notice her.

"Hey, red head," he smirked into his beer.

With one swift movement she gave him a kick to the ass, starting to run out of the clubhouse. Of course he caught her, he was much taller and a bit faster since his boots were actually tied…hers weren't. He threw her over his shoulder while she held onto his waist, grumbling away. Tig refused to set her down until they were in the garage next to Juice's bike, giving her a look.

"I'll get you," he pointed to her.

"And my little dog, too?" She shot back at him, laughing as she dodged a shot of oil he aimed at her.

"Get to work smartass."

"Get to steppin, Tiggy." Thankfully he actually left.

* * *

><p>Hours passed of her just working nonstop on the bike since the boys found it wise to leave her alone. The less interruptions she had from their stupid games, the faster she worked. She had taken a step back when she heard Juice hobbling in.<p>

"Hey din-holy shit!" He smiled, looking at his almost finished bike. "Damn girl. You're fast!"

Jamie smiled proudly at her work. "Have to tweak a few things, get back at a certain Tigger and then I'll fire her up tonight if she's ready."

Juice nodded and hugged her, Jamie making sure not to squeeze.

"Let me be here for it. Dinner's here, too. We got cheese steaks."

Jamie shook her head, already getting tired of the constant take-out food menu these boys had. As she meandered into the garage wiping the last bits of oil from her hands, Clay spoke up.

"How's it going?" He watched his step-daughter.

Jamie nodded slowly, biting into her steak before answering. "Almost done. Fix some small things and then I'll start her up, hopefully tonight."

"That's my girl," Clay smiled brightly and kissed her forehead.

"Where's Tig and Happy?" She asked after scanning the room, seeing all but those two.

"Running up to the warehouse. They'll be back soon."

Jamie nodded and fell into eating silently.

The sound of multiple bikes pulling into the lot put them all on edge. Clay almost shot Kozik as he walked in through the door, one other guy she recognized, Happy and Tig following behind him.

"I couldn't stay away!" He laughed, hugging everyone. "Ran into some of your Nord and Mayan friends heading home. We were just over the Oregon border and so we doubled back."

"Nords? Up there?" Chibs frowned, shaking his head.

Koz nodded and the guy beside him, whom Jamie was pretty sure they called Lugnut since he wasn't very bright, started to talk.

"Saw seven Mayans and about five Nords at a gas station right on the border. There was a rather large group of us so they beat it outta there. And then on our way here, they were talking to some black guys with ghetto rich cars."

Clay sighed as Kozik kept asking what was going on.

"We dunno. Here we're having a problem with the Nords and the Niners. They put targets on Jamie, Gemma, Tig, Tara and Abel."

"Jesus," Koz shook his head with a sigh. "What are they doing to cause so much trouble?"

"Ran Half and Juicyboy off the road. Tried to shoot me in the process," Chibs spoke up from his seat at on the pool table.

"Darby was in my house-"

"What?" Koz turned to look at Jamie, who just nodded. "Anything we can do to help?"

Clay rest his hand on Kozik's shoulder, saying, "Keep an eye on them for me. Stay a day or a week, just make sure everyone is watching them."

"I'll make a call. Probably stay a day or two at most. Thank you, Clay." Koz nodded, embracing the President.

"No. Thank you."

Everyone went back to eating as normal, which was a bit off character, so Jamie decided to go back to the garage. "I'm gonna go finish Juice's bike."

"Come get us before you start her up," Opie piped up from his corner.

* * *

><p>It was another two hours worth of work before she was pretty sure the bike would start. A jog to the clubhouse brought the boys out to the garage, all lining up and waiting.<p>

"Ready to hear her purr? And you mind if I possibly make sure she's road-safe, Juice?" Jamie looked at him and he shook his head slowly. She knew that was a disappointing thing to have to watch, someone else ride your bike, but he wasn't ready for it.

She turned the key and slowly started the bike up, smiling when she turned over.

"Damn, kid!" Tig smiled, tapping her shoulder with the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. It was almost as if his kid had just won a major title or something.

Clay smiled as well, nodding slowly. But it was the smile on Juice's face that made her feel the best. He was actually bright and happy for the first time in a few days so she was going to relish in that. He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," he breathed, listening to his bike.

"You're very welcome," she nodded slowly, noticing how he hung onto her for a few more long seconds before stepping back. "Ya know, I'll wait a little to see if she's road safe, ok? At least until you can ride-"

"Make him ride bitch!" Bobby laughed, Jax agreeing. Juice winced at that but he shrugged.

"I can't shift but I don't see the harm in riding…I kinda wanna ride anyway." Juice looked to Clay who slowly nodded after a few seconds. If he could have jumped onto the bike behind Jamie, Juice would have but he needed Chibs to help him on. They pulled out of the lot slowly, making a reasonably long line of bikes. Juice and Jamie took the lead, Jax and Opie behind them, then Chibs and Bobby behind those two. Their bikes made the people of Charming look up to begin with, but when a group of them rode by, the citizens tended to get out of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!

This chapter does stop at an odd point. I'll attempt to get it up tonight because the next chapter is a literal continuation. Now that I'm typing, I can't stop!


	6. Loss Of Control Only Leads to the Devil

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

* * *

><p>When they pulled back into the lot, Chibs helped Juice off again but they didn't even get halfway to the door before two arguing men came flying out. Tig and Kozik. What the hell else was new?<p>

"You son-of-a-bitch! I'll make sure you don't talk about her like that again!"

"Tigger!" Jamie yelled but he was pissed.

"Leave him go…" Happy shook his head, making her step back a bit. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"He apparently was talkin' about ya," Chibs piped up. "Don't stop him now, Jamie. He's been stopped too many times."

"Then I'm going inside," she snapped before working her way around the fighting boys and into the clubhouse. They, of course, made an absolute mess. Two broken stools, many tipped over and a broken pool stick. Poor Kip was cleaning it up by himself.

"I'll help you, Kip," she said softly, starting to pick up the broken stools.

They were halfway done with sweeping up the spilled popcorn and pretzels, wiping up the spilled beer too, when Juice came in. He was wiping his now split bottom lip.

"Didn't get out of their way fast enough," he sighed, starting to help. Jamie just shook her head, glad for the extra help since those two never left the clubhouse without nearly destroying it. Minutes later Tig practically pranced in through the door, a few cuts on his cheeks but she could see that smug, arrogant look on his face. Oh, he won that one. She handed each man a cold beer as they took their seats but she noticed one specific man didn't come back in.

"Happy?" She frowned.

"Leaving," Clay shook his head.

"Not without saying goodbye!" She set her beer down and headed for the door, ignoring Jax's hollering for her to stop.

"Leave her the fuck go!" Clay finally groaned.

"Happy!" She yelled as she jogged over to him, not liking that his back was to her. "Hey…" she grabbed his shoulder and he spun around, making her stumble a bit. "Chipper…" she reached up to touch his bleeding cheek but he grabbed her wrist.

"Just go back inside."

"Not without saying goodbye…and fixing your face. You're fucking bleeding!"

"Jamie." Happy warned, looking at her. Naturally she just ignored his killerland look.

"Happy. You're bleedin-"

"I don't fucking care! Now I said go back inside! I'm leaving! I can't be here when I almost killed my own brother. Goodbye!" Happy never, EVER yelled and he was screaming at her now. She didn't move from her place, staring at him.

"Now. Jamie! FUCKING GO!"

She reacted out of instinct, reaching up and giving him a hard slap on the cheek.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, Happy Lowman, or I will give you more than a slap."

He grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall in one swift motion, knocking the breath from her chest. Happy got right up into her face, having the most wild look she had ever seen in his eyes.

"Listen and you listen fuckin' good _princess_. One, don't you _ever_ hit me again, understand? Two, I'm a fuckin' killer, you should know better. I almost killed Kozik, my own fuckin' brother. What makes you think I won't kill _you_, too? Huh! What makes you think I won't lose it with you! Three, I'm leaving and I said to go back into the clubhouse. Now. Go. In. Side."

Happy let the now scared shitless Jamie drop to her feet and she could only stare at him. He had never gotten this angry at her, only at his targets.

"GO!" He yelled, getting more angry so she took off at a bolt for the clubhouse. Through the door and barely past Opie, who tried to grab her but missed. She went right into her dorm room and locked the door, huddling up in the corner. It was safe to say that she was the most scared she had ever been in her life and she had been around Happy for some pretty gruesome things. God, he had trained her to be a killer, but no one knew about that. The doorknob jiggled as Opie tried the door, then Juice and Chibs, finally Clay and Tig attempted to get in. There was no way she was opening that door.

* * *

><p>Two or three hours passed by before the scratching noises of someone picking the lock made her look up. The door opened and at first she just saw a white shirt, but then she spotted the bolts on his head. Juice. Sneaky Rican. She watched as a look of panic crossed his face when he couldn't find her in the dark room but he let out a long sigh of relief when he spotted her in the corner.<p>

"Hey," he breathed softly, jaw tightening when she flinched away from him. "Hey. It's ok, Jamie. It's just me." He shook his head slowly, taking her hand. "Come on." He managed to sit down beside her before pulling her into his lap. "It's ok, I've got you…" Jamie knew she must have been hurting him, he still had that road rash pretty bad.

"I'm hurting you, Juice," she went to move but he tightened his arms. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

"No, you're not. Just relax," he said gently. So, Jamie tucked her head in his neck carefully, actually relaxing as he rubbed her back. He didn't talk, didn't ask questions, didn't try to speculate what got her upset. Just…comforted her.

"Does anyone know what happened?" She asked suddenly, hoping the answer was no.

Juice was quiet for a few moments before giving a nod. "Yeah…"

"Who?"

"Me…" his voice tightened and when she jumped, he gave a loud pain-filled grunt.

"Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry!" She went to get out of his lap but he pulled her back into him.

"It's ok…" he gave her that lopsided smile. "I'm ok."

"Liar," she sighed but obliged and curved back into him.

"I was in the garage and saw him throw you up against that wall. I couldn't hear what he said but judging by your reaction I take it he threatened-"

"No," she stopped him right there, shaking her head. "He didn't threaten me. Just made a very scary but valid point about his anger level that I was refusing to pay attention to and just what he is capable of doing."

Juice sighed, having seen just what Happy was capable of a few years back. He had shredded, literally shredded, a Mayan for just crossing over the boundary lines.

"I didn't know he tried to kill Koz."

"Yeah…You know that special knife he carries around? Tried to use it on Koz when the asshole tried to get in Hap's face. I didn't want to see anything happen so I came inside…"

Jamie lifted her head to study Juice, seeing a certain dullness to his eyes. "You were there… at the Mayan thing?"

Juice gave a slow nod, getting lost in his thoughts for a brief moment. "Yeah. Right next to him, actually. It still haunts me sometimes…I just…" he shook his head, going quiet.

"Don't think about it. Go get some sleep, I need some too," she rubbed her eyes before getting up. Juice slowly stood up as well, giving her a tight hug.

"Goodnight, Juicy…" she whispered.

"Goodnight, Jamie," he kissed her forehead, closing the door on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!

What do you think of the very, very angry Happy?


	7. Start To A New Day

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly Jamie was the first one awake in the clubhouse. She smiled at the sight of Opie on the couch against the wall, Chibs on the couch farther away, Tig splitting the center couch with Jax, and Bobby in the big chair. They had all stayed. A shiver worked up her spine as she realized just how cold it was in the clubhouse, someone hadn't turned the temperature down on the air conditioning unit. She grabbed extra blankets from the storage room and started to cover her boys up. Tig rolled onto his side grumbling about something and Chibs pulled it around him tighter. The other 3 just laid there, most likely absolutely exhausted.<p>

She decided to cook them breakfast as a kind of thank you for staying gesture since they had all stayed and had not gone home to their beds. She was pouring the waffle mix into the maker when she felt a hand rest against her lower back, looking up at Juice with a smile.

"Morning," she said softly and fed him a piece of bacon.

"Good morning. Home cooked food is like God," he grumbled with a smirk, taking the plate of eggs from her and then the bagels. Jamie set everything out but no one stirred.

"Gosh…they must be dead tired," she took a deep breath, before walking over to Opie. He was the easiest to wake up, and the closest.

"Opie," she said gently, rubbing his arm through the blanket. He didn't open his eyes but moved a bit. "I made breakfast if you want anything. I even made you waffles."

He opened his eyes to look at her and gave a smile. "Home cooked breakfast, sounds delicious."

Jamie just smiled and made her way over to Tig and Jax.

"Jax. Breakfast," she wiggled his foot.

"Kay…" he reached out and gave Tig a slap on the chest. "Breakfast, Tigger." Jamie laughed at the deer-in-the-headlights look on Tigs face. Bobby was easy to wake up, she just had to tug his hair.

"Chibbie," she sighed as she sat down on the edge of the couch. Chibs was always the hardest to wake up, the man could sleep through a bomb. "Chibs. Breakfast." She flicked his nose lightly which caused him to open his eyes. It took a moment for him to focus on her and he gave a slow nod. She stood, going over and eating some waffles.

"Oh, lass. This is amazin'," Chibs said as he made himself a sandwich and bit into it.

"Thanks…I wanted to thank you guys-"

"Now, sis. There's no need-"

"Jax. To me, there is," she gave her a brother a soft look and he just smiled.

"You're family," was all Bobby said before digging into his food some more.

"Anything for you, kid," Tig smiled, reaching out to tap her shoulder and everyone else nodded.

This was when she realized she was in SAMCRO for life, these boys were going to be behind her for as long as they were alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!

Short and sweet chapter :) Next one coming tonight!


	8. Confrontation and Sexification

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

* * *

><p>A month had gone by and Jamie was still staying at the club. She had been home once but the Niners came by for a visit. Luckily, Bobby and Opie had gotten rid of that minor problem. Now she basically lived, breathed and ate the club. Every so often she'd go out with Gemma but a member was close by at all times. It sucked but she dealt with it solely for the club. There was a bad firefight and Bobby had gotten hit, but that was almost a month ago too. Now she was stuck here by herself most nights, even Juice had randomly decided to stay in his apartment.<p>

Tara had tried to leave with Abel but that didn't happen because of it being too dangerous. She was an odd ball, Jamie wasn't so fond of her as of late. Word had reached the club yesterday that Happy was alive. He had gone to SAMPHIL, the Sons charter in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and then had a nice little killing spree. Last tabs on him, he had passed through Indian Hills, Nevada. As long as he left her be, she didn't care of he was around.

She was so absorbed in fixing a bike when arms slid around her waist.

"Ya know. You've done nothing but work on bikes for week," Juice's low voice made her smile.

"I've got nothing else to do," she shrugged, looking at him when he let her go.

"You can ride now so you've got club shit to do, which leaves me to sit here," she spoke as she fiddled with a wire.

"You're right. Clay's got me running a lot now that I'm pretty much healed."

"He needs you, baby. You ride fast, you ride really well, and you're smart. Most of the time," she snickered, seeing him shake his head.

"Funny, smartass," Juice sat on the lift and slouched with a sigh.

"What's up, Juicy?" Jamie asked softly, wincing when she caught her finger in a tight spot.

"Just road tired is all. I need a 14 hour nap."

"You had better go nap, then. You guys have the Tacoma run-"

"Shit!" Juice sighed, hopping off of the life. "I'll see you before I leave."

Jamie nodded, watching him start to leave but come back for a kiss. She smiled and shook her head slowly. She was gonna miss him.

* * *

><p>Jamie watched the boys ride off. Chibs, Bobb and Piney were staying behind to watch the club, Gemma and Jamie. Bobby was grumpy about it all, and it was grating on Jamie's nerves already.<p>

"Aye, Bobby. Shut it," Chibs finally snapped, looking over at Bobby Elvis in his chair. "Stop bein' a pussy and deal wit' it."

"Bobby," Jamie gave him a warning before he could say a word. He huffed and went back to the TV.

"This is gonna be a long four days."

"Aye. Ya' got that right."

* * *

><p>Those four days sure were long as hell. Jamie was helping in the garage, and it seemed like every Charmin resident had a car issue. Chibs did his best with the other boys and Bobby was pissy all four days. Piney kind of supervised and offered some really good laughs. Finally she heard the loud rumble of bikes a few blocks away. She set her tools down on the bench, wiping her hands as the boys rolled in. She said hello to Clay and Tig, holding onto Tig for a long moment.<p>

"Everything ok, kid?" Tig frowned but relaxed when he saw her smile.

"I just missed my boys."

He smiled and kissed her forehead but Jamie grabbed him before he went too far. "What the fuck is Happy doing here?" She snapped, watching the expression on Tig's face go to a bit of worry.

"He's gonna patch over to SAMCRO from NOMADS. What happened with you two?" Tig looked so confused at that point.

"Later." She let him go and said hello to everyone but Happy. Then she spotted who she wanted. "Juice!" She ran over and he hugged her tightly, laughing. "Oh how much I've missed you!" She giggled, stepping back. "So. How much sweetass did you get?" Jamie laughed, higing that the idea of him doing that kind of hurt.

"I missed you, too. But, I didn't get any. They had me working some tech stuff and it didn't interest me too much this time around." He shrugged and tossed his arm around her shoulders.

Jamie raised her eyebrows and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked along.

"How bad was it out there?"

Juice gave a light shrug, "Not too bad. Just stupid shit and a lot of croweaters."

Jamie laughed, walking into the clubhouse with him.

"Jax!" She let go of Juice and ran to her brother, holding onto him tightly as he picked her up. "How'd you sneak past me?"

"I'm sneaky, sneaky," he laughed, setting her down. As Jax moved away, Jamie grabbed a beer and went to see what she could make for them. Arms slid around her hips and she didn't like who she saw.

"Don't touch me, Happy," she pushed him back.

"Jamie. I'm sorry. I was pissed off and I lost it!"

"Yeah? Did you lose it on the East Coast while visiting SAMPHIL? Or was that just for fun?" She hated what she saw on his face. The look that she knew meant he wasn't sorry for what he did. "Get out of me sight."

"This is who I am, Jam-"

"Oh! So throwing a girl up against a mother fucking cement wall and practically threatening them is-"

"What?" Tigs angered voice made her stop. He must have snuck in while she was hissing away at Happy.

"Shit…" she breathed, turning around to stop Tig. "Tigger. Go!"

"Hap, you shit-"

"Tig!" Jamie snapped, glad he stopped. "I've got this handled. Now go back out with theboys."

Jamie watched him leave before going back to Happy.

"Understand something. I know you're a Killer. But knowing you kill out of fun isn't what I want to hear. If you patch over, I'll deal with it. Otherwise, I'm done with you." Jamie left without giving him a chance to talk. She was not going to deal with him today.

She went back out, deciding that she wasn't going to cook and drank herself into near black out.

As she noticed the party was dying down she went up with Juice.

"Oh, I'm so plastered," she giggled, clutching to the equally trashed and stumbling Juice.

"Me. Too." He laughed when she stumbled into the room and immediately took her shirt off. Juice's rough hands on her sides made her stop, his lips on her neck making her tilt her head. She turned in his arms and kissed him. Somehow they made it to her bed and stripped. Juice slid his hand down her side and slowly pulled her panties down. Two of his fingers slid into her and she let out a soft gasp followed by a moan. Her hips moved opposite of his fingers until he stopped after getting her nice and hot and bothered. He dug around for a condom, sliding it on before kissing her as he slid into her. Jamie arched beneath him which made him smirk. She was like complete putty in his hands.

"Harder…please…" she begged, biting her lip as he gladly obliged. They went at it for a good portion of the night until they both passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	9. Siblings Always Fight

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

* * *

><p>The door swung open with a band and Jamie wince. She was wrapped around Juice and didn't want to go anywhere.<p>

"Son-of-a-bitch." Happy's voice made them both sit up straight. Thankfully Jamie had put on a long shirt at some point and Juice his briefs.

"Happy-" Jamie went to stop him but he got past her and grabbed Juice. He put Juice right up against a wall, a knife at his throat.

"What're you gonna do, Hap? Slit my throat? Do what you almost did to Koz?" Juice spoke slowly but so firmly, something that was surprising for him.

Jamie was relieved to feel the presence of the guys behind her. Chibs wrapped a protective arm around Jamie's waist and she moved into him. Tig, Jax and Opie all stood behind them and Clay's voice made them all groan.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He snapped.

"Caught this fucker in bed with Jamie," Happy growled, not moving his eyes from Juice.

"Ass-"

"I wouldn't have done if it I didn't want to!" Jamie snapped as she looked at Happy.

He looked over at her before dropping Juice, ignoring the fact he rubbed his throat.

"You willingly did him? Care to explain-"

"Because unlike you, he doesn't throw me up against a wall. Unlike you, he doesn't threaten me. And unlike you, he doesn't run off when something goes slightly wrong," Jamie gave Happy a hard shove.

"I left because I tried to slit Koz's throat and managed to cut his cheek-"

"Proves you're a dick-"

"Back up!" Clay stepped between them both. "Did I hear her right? You threw her up against a wall?"

Happy's jaw muscles tightened, giving Jamie pleasure in his pain.

"You heard right." He looked right at Clay and shook his head. "Right after that fight, night I almost killed Koz for his mouth. Out argument got heated, she slapped me, I put her-"

"You fucker!" Chibs tightened his arm around Jamie, shaking his head.

"Hap. I can't have you around if you're gonna be like that," Clay warned.

"It was one time. It happened to be Jamie and I apologized."

Clay nodded, turning to Jamie.

"If he stays, can you be civil?"

A second of hesitation brought a very low, rumbling growl from Happy so Jamie nodded quickly.

"Good. Juice, out your pants on. You, Jamie, and Jax. Chapel. Now."

Everyone started to file out and Jamie gave Happy a look.

"Fuck you."

"Already did-"

She threw her boot at him but he shut the door before it hit him.

"A long time ago, Juice. Drunk and I don't remember it," she grumbled when she turned around and saw Juice staring at her.

"Do you remember last night?" He asked warily.

Jamie smirked and walked over, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Oh, I remember every amazing minute." She kissed him again and slipped her hand into his briefs. He let out a soft grunt and bit her lip as her hand slowly slid up and down him. They were getting so bothered until Clay's rather angry voice broke their conversation.

"Well. There goes my boner," he sighed, pulling his pants on.

"I'll fix it later."

"If I still have a dick." Juice sighed, digging around for a shirt.

* * *

><p>Jamie did not like walking into the Chapel with just Jax and Clay. She sat at the opposite side of the table while Juice sat in his spot.<p>

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't cut your dick off and hang you by your balls from the back of my bike," Jax was PISSED.

"Jax-"

"No!" He snapped at Jamie. "Know your place."

"Last I heard I was basically a member of this club. I had full respect and my place was a member-"

"Oh yeah? You sure act like a sweetbutt-"

Jamie stood up from her chair and met Jax face-to-face.

"You listen up, VP. I am no sweetbutt-"

"Oh really? Cause you fucked Happy and now Juice-"

"THAT WAS THREE FUCKIN' YEARS AGO! LEAVE IT GO, JUNKIE FUCKER!"

"WHAT?"

"ENOUGH!" Clay snapped, looking at the siblings.

"You're-"

"Jax!" Juice looked up, shaking his head. "Just sit down."

Clay raised his eyebrow at Juice.

"Look, I'm sorry but come on. Jamie and I are both adults. I know I'm not the brightest but we wouldn't have done it if we didn't want to. And…and you don't disobey orders."

Juice looked up nervously at Clay who motioned for Jax to sit down. Jamie went back to her seat and seemed to literally fume.

"Good point, Juice. You are adults. Don't you ever talk to Jax like that again, though."

"Yes, sir."

"Now I don't want shit happening. If you two go through with this and decide to be a couple, you go through me first. Until then, no cutesy shit. I don't mind kisses but I don't wanna see you tongue down her throat."

"Yes sir," they both spoke at the same time.

"And I swear-"

"Jax. Shut the fuck up for the love of God." Jamie looked at her brother.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"I'll cut your balls off and watch0"

"ENOUGH! YOU! OUT!" Clay pointed to Jamie and she barged out of the Chapel.

"Juice. You follow her. She's gonna leave."

Juice got up and followed as he was told.

* * *

><p>"Clay…I don't like this," Jax looked at the Pres.<p>

"And why not, Jax? Your sister is happy when she's around Juice and I've seen it. She was happy before, but not this happy."

Jax sighed with a nod.

"He screws up. Ill have Tig shred his dick."

"Deal. Now. Happy is to be dealt with."

"He's drinking away. He'll be fine."

"Watch him."

"Sure thing." Jax left Clay to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Jamie rode way out into the mountains, way out of anyone's territory to lands Juice didn't know of. She finally pulled over to a spot off the beaten path overlooking the valley.<p>

"Jamie?" Juice said softly, quietly walking forward. He slowly slid his hands to her hips, breathing softly against her hair.

"Jamie Teller. Talk to me."

Jamie relaxed at her full name, leaning back into Juice.

"My brother is such a dick," she breathed. "Happy's an even bigger one."

Juice sighed and wrapped his arms all the way around her waist, pressing kisses to her neck to help her relax.

"Jamie, just relax. You know Hap's a short circuit," Juice spoke against her neck.

"He's a good guy, but missing a lot," she agreed. "He's a good lay. Nowhere as good as you." Jamie turned in his arms with a smirk. "Now I owe you a favor."

Juice smirked as he was pushed back against his bike while Jamie slid his pants down. He closed his eyes and let her hands and mouth give him please. She was good at sucking and she looked sexy doing it. Just as she finished him off, his phone rang of course.

"Yeah?"

"Aye, Juicyboy. You got Jamie?"

"Yeah I got her Chibbie," he smirked, kissing her.

"Bring her back ASAP. We got a problem. Huge problem. And stay clear of Mayans."

Juice hung up, running a hand over his face.

"We have to go back. Chibs said we got a problem and to stay clear of Mayan lands."

Jamie pouted a bit and kissed him. "Ok. Let's go."

"Damn. Is that what I taste like? Chew gum and I'll pray mint shit down there."

Jamie fell into a fit of laughter at that, shaking her head. "I love how you taste."

With that, they took the long way back to the garage. They passed a few Mayans but managed to lose them in the hills, thankfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	10. Retaliation Never Leads To Success

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

* * *

><p>Tig opened the gates of TM for them and Jamie knew immediately something serious was wrong.<p>

"Tig-"

"Get inside." He grabbed hold of her arm softly. Jamie walked in the doors and stopped short at the sight of a very cut up Happy and Jax.

"My God."

"Happy got angry and went on a spree," Jax grumbled, holding a pack of frozen corn to his whole face.

"You stupid fucker," Jamie shook her head. "I'll do your stitches. No booze. You deserve this."

It took Jamie a total of 45 minutes to stitch the boys up.

"Church. Jamie."

Jamie sighed and sat herself down, watching Jax continue to ice his face.

"Well, now we have a huge Mayan problem. Thanks to Haps desperate need for a hard on."

Happy gave everyone the finger as he held a pack of frozen carrots to his head.

"We can always blow up their clubhouse," Jamie mused. The last Mayan blow up had nearly caused a huge problem when the darling Mayans showed up at their warehouse.

"Set them against the Niners?" Juice suggested.

"Not a bad idea…." Tig said thoughtfully.

"Jax knows how to do that," Jamie smirked.

"Leave the sibling shit outside," Clay snapped, shacking Jax upside the head when he mumbled 'bitch'.

"Dick." Jamie tossed her hands up but smirked.

"Ok. Anyone got an idea?"

"Well…they already hate each other. Why not call for a meet up and jus' not show up?" Chibs suggested.

"Knock some Ninahs and wetbacks out."

"I like it," Clay nodded slowly.

"Offer a drug run?" Opie shrugged.

"We all know they run guns and heroin," Bobby nodded.

"All in favor," Clay called out.

The ayes ran up the group and even Jamie agreed.

"I'll make the calls." He dropped the gavel and everyone left.

* * *

><p>It was the proposed day of the meet up and everyone was on edge. Jamie had tried to ease it by cooking some good food but nothing helped. She gave up and was cleaning off the pool table when gunshots rang through the clubhouse. Jamie ran to find a solid hiding place and the two full minutes went on for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, it was completely silent.<p>

"Everyone ok?" Jax called out.

"Half's hit!"

"So is Op!"

"No. I'm ok! Just grazed," Opie called back.

"Juice! Chibs! Hap!" Roll call brought everyone out of their hiding places.

"Wait. Jamie. Jamie!" Jax yelled.

"Clay!" Happy yelled from the chapel.

Jax ran over when he saw his sister on the ground crying, holding onto her stomach.

"She's hit. Oh my God. Call an ambulance!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!

Short and sweet. Probably won't have the next chapter up until tomorrow.


	11. Hospitals Are Not Hospitable

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

* * *

><p>It seemed like the entire clubhouse was in the waiting room at the hospital. Opie, Jax and Clay had gone back to watch the clubhouse just in case. Chibs was lounging across a few chairs, Tig and Bobby both asleep.<p>

"Juicyboy, sit down and stop pacin'," Chibs spoke up, looking over his glasses at his brother.

"You're makin' me tired," Gemma added.

Sighing, Juice sat down only to bounce back up from his seat when Tara walked in.

"She's ok. Lucky, too. We got the bullets out of her shoulder and thigh. One in her right hip…it uhm…caused some serious damage."

"What kind of damage, Doc?" Juice shook his head with a deep frown.

Gemma nodded at Tara's hesitation, "It's ok, Tara. They can all know."

"We had to remove the ovary. The bullet destroyed everything on her right side, we have to watch her left side now because we don't know if she'll be fertile or not."

They all stared for a few quiet moments before Tara motioned to them. "You can go visit her but she doesn't know…"

"I'll tell her," Gemma nodded, stopping briefly to hug Tara. "Thank you."

One by one the boys went into say hi before they left, only Juice staying behind to wait for Gemma.

"Hey, baby," Gemma smiled softly, taking a seat on the bed.

"Hey, Ma."

"Feelin' ok?"

Jamie nodded slowly. "Yeah. Kind of. Just sore is all."

Gemma nodded slowly, holding on to Jamie's hand softly. "I've got some bad news…the uhm..the bullet in your right hip did a lot of damage. They had to take your ovary out and they don't know if you'll be fertile or not…I'm sure you will be…" Gemma stopped talking as Jamie let out a strangled cry, beginning to sob. When Gemma went to hug Jamie she was pushed back.

"Let me be for a bit, Mom."

"Ok baby. I love you," Gemma kissed her forehead before walking out the door. "Oh. Juice. I thought you left with everyone else. See if you can comfort her.

* * *

><p>The cry Juice heard come from that room made Juice wince and he felt so incredibly awful for Jamie. Gemma waltzed out of the room so Jamie must have told her to leave, but he was told to go in there to help. Sighing, he waited a few seconds as he tried to gather his thoughts and walked right in. Jamie was hunched over just sobbing and Juice laid a hand on her thigh.<p>

"Hey," he breathed gently, shaking his head when she looked up. The pain and sorrow on her face just absolutely broke his heart. "Hey now…this doesn't change anything between us, ok? " He slid into the bed with her and pulled her into his lap carefully. All he did was hold onto her, stroking his thumb across her arm while brushing the tears away every so often. Eventually she stopped crying and Juice looked down, smiling when he saw her asleep. Gemma's voice made him look up, he hadn't even heard her heels clicking on the floor.

"You're good, kid," she smiled and cupped his cheek as he looked up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Stick around."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!

SUPER short because I completely changed this chapter. I hand wrote the entire story(and am continuing to but like, way way ahead right now) and I hated the way this chapter turned out on paper. So, here's the new version. It's kind of lame, I'm sorry, couldn't think of anything else but hopefully the next chapters are WAY better.


	12. Homecoming To Jail

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own at Jamie thus far.

The first few chapters take place at an odd time. After Season 1 but before Season 2. I did change/leave out some events.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the club and the charters within 100 miles seemed to be at the clubhouse as Juice pull in with Jamie. She had been released an hour earlier but Juice had taken her out to lunch first.<p>

"Did he invite SAMBEL too?" she asked sarcastically while getting off of the bike.

Juice chuckled. "If he could have, I bet he would have."

"Awesome," Jamie limped her way into the clubhouse, not able to contain her smile as Tig screamed.

"WELCOME HOME, KID!"

Jamie gave almost everyone a hug, avoiding Happy's corner, and Jax. She took her seat between Tig and Chibs, taking the beer that was handed to her.

"Your first shots, kid!"

"Tig, you're a little too excited about this," Jamie laughed.

"Come on! It's your first shots!"

"Tig. You are special."

"Aye, that he is," Chibs laughed along with Jamie, both laughing harder when Tig walked away grumbling.

Hours passed and Jamie kept drinking away, even drinking a few of the boys under the table. It was time for her to go to bed and when she stood, she saw Juice with a girl. He was burying his tongue in her throat and for the first time, Jamie was jealous. They weren't anything but she wanted revenge.

Happy seemed to be almost brooding in the corner so Jamie made her way on over to him.

"Come on, killer. I need some revenge-"

"I can't really do anything to you with your injuries…" he shook his head slowly.

Jamie sighed, giving him a look. "Happy. I don't have any stitches and I don't fucking care. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and headed for her room.

* * *

><p>Jamie felt Happy move beside her and it woke her up. Following that was a bad feeling. She darted to the bathroom and promptly emptied her stomach of all of the alcohol from the night before. She felt her hair be pulled back and Happy's tattooed arm came into sigh. He was being caring…that was scary as hell. More so than when he was in Killerland.<p>

"Come on," he said when she was done and hauled her up. Happy dug around in her bag, handing her water and two pills.

"You feeling ok?" She grumbled, looking at him.

"Feeling bad. Look at yourself."

Jamie looked down and saw all of the bruises from him biting her. She traced one with a sigh, lifting her gaze to his.

"You've got a nice one," she traced his chest where she had broken skin.

"Damn," he breathed.

"And I scratched your back up…like bad…" Jamie bit her lip.

"Well, we had a good night," he laughed a bit.

Jamie nodded and stood slowly. Her head was pounding but she had to get up. She slowly got dressed, glad Happy did the same.

"Hold on, Jam," Happy said with a frown. He pushed her on the bed and lifted her shirt up, quirking his head with the most adorable look on his face.

"Your reaper-"

"Was fake," she giggled. "I want you to do my reaper. I just drew it on myself to see if that's where I want it."

Happy shook his head and stood. He slung an arm over her shoulders as they walked down into the clubhouse.

"Whoa…" she breathed, shocked at how messed up the club was.

"There was a fight," Happy point to some broken stools.

"Yeah," Jax's voice made them both turn quickly. "Tig and Koz, again. Then Tig and Juice went at it before we put them in the ring. Juice won, actually."

Jamie raised her eyebrow. "Explain?"

Jax sighed, his voice breaking from lack of sleep and screaming the night before as he spoke. "Tig saw you go off with Hapy. Saw Juice with that girl, beat the shit out of him, well tried to anyway, and then gave Juice a new girl. Tig just doesn't like Koz."

Jamie rubbed her face, watching Happy walk outside. "Jax," she said gently, letting him pull her into a hug.

"I almost lost you, Jelly Bean. And I'm so scared with you being with Happy."

"I dunno why I go back to him. I mean he's a good lay-"

"Jam."

She giggled, taking in his leather and oil scent. "Ok, ok. We just understand each other. Especially last night."

Jax looked at his little sister, nodding slowly. "Be careful."

Jamie nodded. "Time to wake them up."

* * *

><p>It was so late when Jamie walked into her house, ready to collapse into her bed. The whole MayanNord thing had quieted down so she could go home. Now they had to fix the ATF problem. That stupid bitch was hangin' around and annoying Jamie. Oh well. That could be dealt with in the morning. She had just gotten settled into bed when her door opened. As she put her jeans back on, in walked ATF agents.

"Jamie Teller. You're under arrest for the murder of Alexander Nickols."

"Who the fuck is that?" She snapped, knowing exactly who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!

Poor Jamie Teller. It's one thing after another...


	13. Juice Makes Me Happy

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own is Jamie thus far.

I'm kind of starting to get into Season 2, not so sure about what's gonna happen. Deciding what events to do/leave out.

* * *

><p>"Want your call?" Stahl sneered at Jamie through the bars, letting her out as soon as she stood up. There was no doubt in Jamie's mind that Stahl already placed a call to Clay but she didn't want to deal with that man at the moment. So, she called Jax.<p>

"Hello?" His sleepy voice came through the phone after a few rings.

"Jax," Jamie said softly.

"Jamie? What's wrong?"

"I'm at the police station. They arrested me."

"What?" Oh, he was awake now.

"Just. Get down here please," she hung up and turned to the smug bitch behind her.

"Is big brother coming to save you?" Stahl smirked, irritating Jamie.

"Shut the fuck up bitch and get outta my way." Stahl led Jamie back to the cell where she had to sit until they let her out.

* * *

><p>"Jamie?" Jax's voice woke her up from her nap.<p>

She stood up and went to the bars, breathing out, "Jax."

"What do they have you on?" He shook his head and leaned against the bars in front of his sister.

"Murder…"

Realization struck Jax's handsome features for a split second before he hid it. "Ok…let me post bail."

Jamie nodded and waited the ten minutes it took for them to process her bail. Stahl even opened the door herself and Jamie just smirked up at the bitch. She passed Unser with a light growl, turning to see Clay, Tig, and Jax. They walked out without a word, not even saying anything as they arrived at the clubhouse, which was in a buz. The only thing that was said was Clay yelling out 'Church!'.

The boys quickly filed into the Chapel, taking their seats.

"First arrest?" Bobby piped up, smirking but that smirk disappeared as soon as Jamie shook her head.

"We're good," Tig nodded, sitting down beside Clay.

"Jamie." He was giving her the table, what a surprise. Her eyes went to Opie first as she started to talk.

"Murder of one Alexander Nickols. When I left Tacoma to come back to Charming I was a killer," her eyes went to Jax, then Clay. Everyone but Koz, Happy, Opie, Jax and Clay looked surprise. "I went on a spree with Happy after a job because we were pissed. I met Nickols in a bar, I knew who he was, his face was all over the news. A drug kingpin with a bad habit of raping teenagers. I decided he was my plaything."

The silence in the room was deafening and she could see Happy looking almost ashamed from the corner of her eye.

"So…" Tig started to say, shaking his head. "So they're gonna anil you."

"Can't. I may have killed him but we made sure it looked like an inside job. Fingerprints and all."

"So Stahl's doing this all under assumption," Opie nodded slowly.

"Or a rat," Happy finally looked alive.

Jamie frowned and looked to Happy, saying, "But who? You and I were both well hidden and Boss and Koz were the only ones who knew."

"I kept my mouth shut," Koz nodded. He was a good guy, just lacked a filter all of the time.

"She's gonna pick you up again," Clay nodded. He was saying so much to her in his tone that she already knew.

"When she does, I'll show her what a real woman is." That brought a few chuckles from the group.

"Don't beat her up too bad," Jax smirked.

"Ok, now on to the Irish.." Clay started.

* * *

><p>Jamie sighed as she lounged on the picnic tables outside of the clubhouse, having drug one out into the sun so she could soak up its warmth. Footsteps made her look up and Juice sat on the bench beside her hip.<p>

"You're a killer."

"Was," she corrected softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not a part of my life I prefer to talk about."

Juice almost said something but shut his mouth.

"What?" She asked, sitting up.

"I just…I dunno what to do," he shook his head.

"What?" She frowned, looking down at him.

"I dunno what to do about us now…"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Well. You slept with a blonde sweetbutt last night so what does it matter?"

"Two," he corrected her, making her scoff. "Jamie-"

"No, Juice. Understand something. I'm not really a killer anymore so shut up and get over it. I thought we were a little more than a convenient fuck but last night said otherwise."

Juice looked at her, making a face. "You went off with Happy!"

"At least I know who he is and where that dick has been. Trust me, Juice. I've had that man multiple times and I always go back to him. I don't know why but I do. And don't throw him in my face. You stuck your dick in two girls you never met before, they weren't even sweetbutts from here! I know Hap's clean, he does some gross shit but I make sure he's clean."

"It's just…it's Happy-"

"Oh fuckin' A, Juice!" Jamie threw her hands in the air as she stood. "Get over it! I'll talk to you later."

Juice watched Jamie walk off into the clubhouse, running his hands through his Mohawk.

Inside of the clubhouse Jamie ignored everyone and headed for a room. All were taken or locked so she just grabbed a bottle of rum and sat at the bar.

"What's buggin' ya?" The scottishman was always around to listen to her complaints, groans and annoyances. She breathed a sigh before looking up at Chibs. God, if he wasn't 47 she'd so do him.

"Apparently no one can let shit go or be forgiving in this club."

"Juicy?" He asked and smirked when she nodded.

"He can't get over that I was a killer even I wasn't patched. Can't forgive me for Happy-"

"What?" That raspy voice was not what she wanted to hear at that moment.

"Nothing, Hapy."

"You said my name," he stopped beside her, looking down at her.

"Because I'm getting' massive shit for fucking you!" Jamie turned to look at him. His evil little smirk pissed her off so she just groaned. "I'm going to work on some bikes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	14. Excitement Is My Middle Name

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own is Jamie thus far.

I'm kind of starting to get into Season 2, not so sure about what's gonna happen. Deciding what events to do/leave out. This chapter is pretty much right before they go to Stockton and the whole Dion/Juice thing happens.

* * *

><p>Jamie had her headphones in, tank top off, and fingers working nuts onto a bike. Weeks had passed of her not talking to Juice, and she had moved to Tacoma for a break from Charming. Gemma and Clay weren't so happy about that, more Gemma than Clay being angry though. At least out here, she was left alone to work on the bikes and she wasn't dealing with that stupid Arian group that Zoebelle so loved. She was another one of the guys out here, for the most part anyway. Koz even left her alone and last she heard, Happy was off NOMAD again. The boys knew she was here to clear her head so they let her work on the bikes without questions. She did tend to get over absorbed in her work, though, to the point where anyone could sneak up on her. Oh, that boys LOVED that.<p>

Someone tugged her headphone out of her ear and she spun around. "Happy!" She smiled, giggling when he picked her up in a hug. "How was going NOMAD?" She asked gently, watching him.

"Alright," he gave a shrug.

Her fingers caught the patches and she looked at them, quirking her head. "You're SAMCRO…"

"Patched me over 3 days ago," he gave a nod.

"Congrats," she smiled a bit, setting her iPod down before going back to the bike.

Happy leaned against the wall to watch her for a moment before speaking up. "I'm here to take you home, Jamie," he knew his words were not welcome when she growled.

"No thanks, Happy."

"See, I'm under strict order to bring you home willing or not."

She sighed, setting the wrench on the lift and leaning on it. Jamie really didn't want to go back to Charming, not with all of the shit that had gone down since she was here.

"Boss said he has no problem with me being here since I clean up."

"Yeah, well. Clay said you come home, or you come home."

"When do we leave?" She groaned.

"Tomorrow."

"Awesome," she grumbled.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Charming had been a long one with a stop off at a hotel in the middle of nowhere Oregon for the night, accompanied by some wild sex. There was no riding with Happy if he didn't get laid, and by no riding, it's meant that he was a bigger asshole than usual.<p>

It was almost 4:30 when they finally rolled into the TM lot, backing their bikes up in the line. Surprisingly she felt happy to be home, even though she had been dreading it the whole way home.

"I still hate you," she said to Happy when he walked up to her.

"That's not what you were saying last night-" he laughed when she punched him in the ribs.

"They must be in church," she motioned to the doors as she sat down with a bottle of whiskey. Happy sat beside her, letting her rest her legs in his lap. They weren't there five minutes before the doors swung open. No one seemed to notice them sitting there until Opie tripped and nearly fell on his face.

"Watch out for the floor, op," Jamie cracked. They all stopped and turned.

"Jamie!" Chibs smiled, meeting her for a hug. One-by-one they got their hugs and Clay kissed her forehead, saying "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, Jelly," Jax said softly, hugging her again.

"Aren't Tig, Bobby and Juice missing?"

"Ran up to check Cara Cara."

Jamie nodded with a soft sigh, having heard of their venture into the porn business. She loved Luanne dearly, and Otto too, but porn was a little too weird for her.

"Any requests for dinner?" She piped up, giggling when the boys lit up as if they had been offered tons of candy. There were too many questions and answers all at once for her to really get what they wanted. As soon as they shut up, she said "So, Lasagna and Chicken Alfredo?"

There was a communal 'hell yes' so Jamie set to cooking for her boys.

* * *

><p>They were almost done eating when three weather beaten brothers walked in. Jamie dropped her fork and grabbed a stumbling Juice with Chibs' help, Jax grabbing Tig and Opie helping Bobby. Jamie pulled Juice's cut and shirt off, checking the scratches on his chest with a sigh.<p>

"God damn Mayans, man. They came into our land and tried to run us off the God damned road," Tig snapped, watching Chibs check him over.

"Roughed us up a bit," Bobby's voice seemed so small.

"They shot at us too, I went off road but just hit some bushes," Juice shrugged.

Chibs shook his head, saying something about Jesus Christ and Apostles and Mother of Christ or something.

"They're in our borders," Jax growled.

"Jax, Opie, Happy. Go do a patrol. Don't go near Cara Cara, you hear?" Jamie watched as a very road tired Happy filed out the door behind the other two. This is when she felt the worst for the boys.

"This is gonna hurt, Juice," she pressed an alcohol filled swab to one of his worse off cuts, beginning to scrub it clean. Juice winced, closing his eyes and tensing as he dealt with the rather annoying sting.

Between Jamie and Chibs they had the boys cleaned up and comfortable in no time. Clay handed Jamie a gun, grumbling, "Do you have your knives?"

"Always," she nodded.

"Keep watch here. Call if you need us. Killer!" Tig looked up. "You've got Killer 2 here to help." Tig just nodded, obviously ready to fall asleep.

"Love you, Pops."

"Love you too, Jamie." With that, Chibs, Clay and Piney left.

* * *

><p>Jamie didn't stop pacing as the storm outside intensified and the hours drug on. There hadn't been any calls, no texts, no word of what was going on. Tig, Juice and Bobby were sleeping so Jamie kept bouncing around to entertain herself.<p>

"Jamie. Sit down." Juice's voice was so filled with exhaustion. Jamie looked up at him, sighing as she saw how run ragged he looked.

"Not until I get word," she shook her head.

Juice sighed and slowly stood, pulling Jamie into a hug. "They're ok. And welcome home."

"Yeah. A great welcoming," she grumbled, almost melting into his chest but he stumbled a bit. Jamie forced back onto the couch with a blanket. "Sleep." He didn't protest to that and Jamie went back to bouncing around.

Her phone finally went off at 2:07 am and she answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Everyone ok there?" Opie's voice made her smile a bit.

"Fine. You guys?"

"Well. Jax, Happy, Sack and I had a run in with the Mayan's but we're ok. Clay and them are ok too."

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, nodding to herself.

"We're on our way back now. Wait up for us?"

"Of course, Opie," Jamie hung up and was relieved they were all ok. The other three were still sleeping comfortably, Tig mumbling something about dolls and Bobby was snoring away. She didn't relax, though, if anything she bounced around more until the roar of bikes hit her ears. In walked a very soaked through Clay, Chibs and Piney so she set to work warming them up. Dry shirts, blankets and some coffee to warm up those cold, road tired bodies. It was almost 3:30 when the other four came in, Opie limping heavily with the help of Happy.

"I slid off the road, hit a really slick spot on the highway," Opie stood so Jamie could check him out, wincing when she pressed her fingers into his hip.

"You're ok. Bruised but ok," she nodded before setting to warming them up. None of them took the coffee, they just crashed on the couches and pool tables. Her boys were all dozing quietly wrapped up in their blankets, hair dripping with the rain water. There were all so tired looking even as they slept in their various, and sometimes awkward, positions. These were boys and despite all hell breaking loose within two hours of her being home, she was glad to be back in Charmingtown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	15. A Storm's Brewing

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own is Jamie thus far.

I'm kind of starting to get into Season 2, not so sure about what's gonna happen. Deciding what events to do/leave out. This chapter is pretty much right before they go to Stockton and the whole Dion/Juice thing happens. Obviously I patched Happy into Season 2 instead of 3.

* * *

><p>Jamie hadn't slept. She had paced, messed on her laptop, watched the storms, back to her laptop and finally back to pacing. Daybreak came too fast and she went to make food for her boys.<p>

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Juice scared her, she hadn't heard him coming.

"Of course not," she smirked while biting into a doughnut. "My boys are hurt and I was worried." She turned to look at the young man behind her, smiling a bit. "I take it the Mayans are getting worse?"

Juice nodded. "Way worse, they've caused so many problems."

"Awesome," she rolled her eyes and flipped pancakes. "I should have fuckin' stayed in Tacoma." She didn't see Juice's wince, but she saw him turn.

"I'm gonna go sleep more in a bed."

"I'll get you for breakfast?"

"No thanks."

"Ok," she shrugged.

She didn't have to wake the boys this time, the smell of food roused them from their fitful sleep. Jamie knew they're twelve hour naps hadn't been very fitful since they were still on the grumpy side as she served them their pancakes and waffles the way each of them liked.

"Thank you, kid."

"Thanks, Jelly Bean." Jax and his stupid nicknames.

"You're all welcome," she nodded before eating her own waffles.

"Juice?" Clay asked as his head turned to look for the bouncing member.

"Dorm sleeping."

"Aah. Leave him sleep."

Jamie nodded as she grabbed a rag, beginning to clean the counter.

"Hey!" Jax's sharp, loud tone made her let out a scream as she jumped and dropped the rag. "Go home. Sleep."

"Yeah! Go home!" Clay and his stupid authority.

"Aye, Lass. We'll be fine for a few hours."

"Go, kid-"

"Ok! Jesus!" Jamie grabbed her stuff, kissing each and every man's forehead that sat in front of her. "I will see you guys later." With a wave, she headed out the door to her home. It was nice to be home, and Jamie sure was thankful to be in a warm bed. Her bed.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and Jamie stayed in bed. Eventually she managed to drag herself out of it to shower and eat again. Around six there was a knock on the door and Jamie called out, 'Open!' She knew those footsteps as if they were her own. She looked up at Juice and frowned, shaking her head.<p>

"You look exhausted!"

"After you left I couldn't sleep," he shook his head and sat down on one of her couches.

"So sleep now."

"Clay-"

"Can wait," she shook her head, standing to rub her hand through his Mohawk.

Juice looked at her with a sigh before just nodding. He needed to sleep some more, he was exhausted and his body ached from his awkward position the night before.

"Come on. Crash in my room."

Juice slept for hours on end, Jamie taking care of Clay despite his irritated attitude.

"_Pops. He can barely stand up. I'll have him back later_."

"_You better_."

Jamie knew Clay was leaving the garage for the night so why the hell did he need Juice? She sprawled out on the couch while she watched a movie, slowly beginning to doze off.

"Hey…" he shook her shoulder lightly, smiling a bit.

"Sleep well, Juice?" She rubbed her face with a long yawn.

"Yeah," he nodded lightly. "I could sleep some more but I figured I'd give you your bed back."

"No reason we can't share my bed, Juicyboy," she shrugged. He looked so shocked at the fact she was offering to share her rather comfortable Queen bed with him but he didn't argue when she motioned to him upstairs.

* * *

><p>Her phone started going off a good five hours after they had gone to bed and she grabbed it before she had someone at her front foor.<p>

"Chibs. It's seven fuckin' thirty in the morning!"

"Yeah. Well. I'm up so you should be. Clay wants you here."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. And bring Juice with you."

Jamie sighed agitatedly, looking at the still passed-out-cold Juice. "Ok. Be there soon." She tossed her phone across the room before getting up. "Get up. The King beckons."

* * *

><p>To add to Jamie's irritation, Clay wasn'tat TM when they arrived. Half was cleaning, Chibs lounging on the picnic table and Opie in a lawn chair, both with coffee in their hands.<p>

"Why are we here so early?" She snapped.

"Clay ordered," Opie shrugged.

"For what?"

Opie shrugged again so Jamie laid across the picnic table with her head in Chibs' lap. He was an awesome pillow, he tended to play with her hair a bit as if she were a child and watch her. Part of her knew it was because he missed that darling little child of his, Kerrianne, even if her mother was a bit of a wacknut. She had managed to fall asleep until Clay's bike woke her up. It was 11:30, but she wasn't moving.

"Jamie."

"I'm awake, Chibs. I refuse to move."

"Hey!" Clay yelled, giving Jamie a light swat on the head.

"What!"

"You ever deny me again, I'll kick your ass. Now, get those bikes fixed."

Jamie groaned as she got up, looking at Clay. "Yes, master!"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Knock your shit off. You just got back from Tacoma, what did they teach you? How to be a royal pain in the ass?"

"Shut up, Clay." Jamie gave him a look and when he got in her face, no one heard what was said. All they saw was Jamie get more pissed off, and that was never good.

* * *

><p>Happy had been watching Jamie work on the bikes all afternoon. She was so grumpy today and she was like him in so many ways. Anger tended to lead to problems that no one wanted to deal with. Fights, mainly, drugs too, but hell would break loose if either of them stayed angry long enough. He broke his gaze from Jamie to look up at Juice, who plopped himself down next to the former NOMAD.<p>

"You've been watching her all day. Something's gonna happen, isn't it?" He asked through his cigarette before lighting it.

Happy looked at Juice with a surprised look on his face. Maybe this kid wasn't so daft after all.

"Hell is gonna break loose. She's like me, very much so it's scary. Anger fuels her. That's what makes a good killer."

Juice sighed, saying, "I hope I'm not the one who causes it to let loose."

"Me too, brother. She's crazy when she's pissed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	16. Proving Ground

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own is Jamie thus far.

I'm kind of starting to get into Season 2, not so sure about what's gonna happen. Deciding what events to do/leave out. This chapter is pretty much right before they go to Stockton and the whole Dion/Juice thing happens. Obviously I patched Happy into Season 2 instead of 3.

* * *

><p>A few charters had ridden in and Jamie was in no mood for the sweetbutt she encountered. A tough girl, at least she thought she was a tough girl, making it seem like she could take on the guys. She sure had a big mouth and an even bigger ass, but no tits and short red hair. Whoever brought her around needed a kick in the nuts.<p>

"You eyein' her?" Jamie glanced up at Chibs before nodding. God this man was everywhere.

"She's got a big mouth on her, bigger than her ass that's for sure."

"Go see what happens," Tig chimed in with a smirk. "When you bump into her."

Jamie smirked herself, going over to Happy who was standing right by the girl.

"Hi there," she slid her body against his, getting the response she wanted. His hands rest on her hips and she kissed him with a soft giggle. She turned as if to lead him somewhere, running right into the little pixie shithead.

"Hey! Watch where the fuck you're going!" The girl shook her head, having dodged the splash from both of their beers.

"Sorry," Jamie laughed heartily, shaking her head. "My bad."

"You stupid fucking cunt. Get outta my sight!"

"Excuse me?" Jamie stepped forward, eyebrow raised.

"You heard me."

"No. No I don't believe I did."

"I said," the thing stepped up right into Jamie's face. "Get the fuck outta my sight you dumb bitch." The girl pushed Jamie back, Happy catching hold of her before she could do anything.

"Someone get this stupid bitch outta my face before I pound her!"

"She ain't no stupid bitch," Juice snapped as he stepped forward with Chibs.

"She's John Teller's daughter," Tig finished the statement while standing beside Happy.

"I don't care who the fuck she is, she could be Madonna or the Queen. I'll still pound her."

"Prove it," Tig smirked.

"In the ring," Happy pushed Jamie towards the doors.

* * *

><p>Jamie pulled her t-shirt off and looked at the boys in front of her. Thank god she hadn't tried to look sexy tonight, she had on a sports bra and some cleaner clothes than her work clothes. Tig had a bright smirk on his face, Chibs was watching the other girl, Jax and Opie were talking away and Juice was shaking his head.<p>

"Hey!" Clay's voice made her look up. "Don't pound her too bad."

"No promises."

Jamie turned around, seeing the girl staring. Jamie was very well built, way more than this girl had expected and that pissed Jamie off some more. The guys were hollering behind her, the other girls home charter cheering her on while trying to talk her up a bit. It was a lost battle already. Fueled by her anger from earlier in the day made Jamie dangerous, the anger this girl gave her made Jamie down-right deadly.

Clay rang the bell himself and Jamie stepped forward, circling the other girl with fists raised. This thing, who was apparently named Lara, threw a few punches, tried to grab Jamie a few times. Nothing Jamie couldn't dodge or handle because she most certainly couldn't punch very hard. Jamie smirked as she messed with Lara, faking a few punches, jumping at her.

"Come on, Jamie! Stop fucking with her!" Tig hollered but Jamie kept going. The girl reached out and scratched Jamie's cheeks.

"Oh no…" Chibs breathed, causing Juice to look up.

So began the onslaught. Jamie landed punch after punch on Lara, mainly aiming for her head and face. In her fury, Lara managed to land more scratches which only sent Jamie more towards killerland. Somehow this chick was standing up and as long as she stood there, Jamie wasn't stopping. There was no one around that ring that would stop here, either.

Jamie backed off a bit to see if Lara would fall to the mat. Jesus, this girl didn't quit! Jamie growled and glanced over at Happy, who had a sick smirk on his face, and that gave Lara long enough to pin Jamie in the corner. All this girl could do was scratch at Jamie's back and sides, ripping skin. Jamie wanted this bitch dead now, and as soon as she backed off a bit, Jamie gave a hard kick to Lara's gut and started another attack. Jamie was punching hard enough to break bones. The crunch of the bones beneath her fists was a sickeningly satisfying feeling and she wanted more.

"Tig!" Happy yelled, not one to normally break up a fight but this was getting bad. "Tig! Break it up!"

Tig turned to Happy who was already climbing into the ring. It was too late. Jamie stepped back from a very beaten Lara, taking a step forward and giving one more hard punch to the girls right jaw. Happy grabbed hold of Jamie just as Lara collapsed to the mat of the ring. Finally, this bitch was down. There was an uproar as Happy pushed Jamie back against the ring.

"Hey!" He looked at her. The look in her eyes was one he knew well, one he feared to see in her eyes. "Shit…" he breathed, going to toss her over his shoulders. She didn't protest, didn't fight.

"Oh no…" Chibs repeated and when Juice looked at Jamie he knew what was wrong. He glanced at Clay who had an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Happy set Jamie on her feet behind the garage, looking at her. She had the look of an absolute killer on her face. Eyes blank outside of anger, muscles taut and she was sweating from the fight. "Jamie…" Happy grabbed her face, needing to stop her. "Jamie, come back. Come back to me." She was in killerland now, not where she needed to be.<p>

"Fuck!" He snapped, looking up as he heard footsteps.

"How bad?" Came Tig's voice but he stopped when he saw her. "Oh shit…Jamie. Kid. Come outta there." He softly tapped her cheek and she swiftly punched him in the left jaw. "Damn! Fuck! Ow!"

Happy grabbed his phone. "Jax. Bring Opie and Juice. Behind the garage."

Jamie was still standing there when Jax, Opie and Juice came running around the corner.

"She's so deep I don't think a good fucking will get her out-"

"Happy." Jax shook his head before looking at his sister.

"Tig?" Opie smirked as he saw his brother's bleeding cheek.

Tig gave him a look, grumbling, "I touched her, she punched me."

Juice couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was so deep in her killerland she wasn't recognizing anyone, she wasn't registering planet Earth.

"Jamie. Jelly Bean…" Jax watched his sister, turning to Happy. "What can we do?"

"Let her kill someone. Or beat the shit outta someone else but that might piss her off even more."

Opie sighed, running a hand over his face at the sound of Clay's voice. Thankfully he didn't come back to where they were so they wouldn't have to deal with him. It was another fifteen minutes of them getting nowhere but a few more hard punches to the face.

"Give me a try," Juice spoke up.

"What could you do-"

"Tig. Give him a shot," Happy nodded.

Juice stepped in front of Jamie, wincing at the look in her eyes. It was creepy. "Hey pretty girl," he breathed, hoping he could help. "Come back from wherever you are. We need you normal-" Juice dodged a punch but the other landed on his ribcage. He quickly restrained her arms, holding onto her as she struggled before kissing her in hopes it would stop her.

"Juice-"

"Wait. Look," Opie cut Tig off, seeing Jamie's muscles relax just a touch.

Juice let her go when she responded to his kiss, pulled back agter a moment. The look in her eyes had changed. She was still rather furious, but the blank stare was gone.

"Welcome back," Juice nodded, moving away so Happy could take over.

"Hey now. Remember what I taught you?" He asked while holding onto her cheeks. She gave a nod and he sighed. "Do it. Find it."

Juice just watched as Jamie stared up at Happy, the anger slowly slipping away.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!

So. What does everyone think of killer Jamie?


	17. The Perfect Imperfect Killer

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own is Jamie thus far.

I'm kind of starting to get into Season 2, not so sure about what's gonna happen. Deciding what events to do/leave out. This chapter is pretty much right before they go to Stockton and the whole Dion/Juice thing happens. Obviously I patched Happy into Season 2 instead of 3.

* * *

><p>Juice stood off to the side beer in hand, watching Chibs patch Jamie up. Her knuckles were split and the deep scratches on her back and sides were still bleeding. She still had a bone-chilling anger in her eyes, something Juice was actually praying would go away. Happy stood in the shadow of the bar watching Chibs' every movement as if he were a trainee. There was an unpleasant glare to his face as he sipped his beer, eyes never leaving Jamie.<p>

Juice looked up as Opie stopped beside him with a sigh.

"Hasn't moved has he?"

Juice shook his head. "Eyes haven't left her."

"He's worried about her, no doubt. It's been a very long time since she's been this angry and last time…she beat the shit out of Koz and Doughnut."

Juice raised his eyebrow, looking at Jamie. She had her head down watching Chibs fix her hands.

"We're so alike and I never knew it…" Opie turned to give Juice a look and Juice smirked. "When I was boxing, and even now when I get in the ring, I let my anger drive me but I control it. I've never really lost control before."

"Yeah….she's like that but at a certain point she obviously loses control. She won't stop until the person's dead, that's why Hap got into the ring. Tig doesn't know when to stop her. The worst part is after she calms down, her conscience kicks in…"

"She's the perfect imperfect killer," Juice mused and Opie nodded slowly.

"That's the best way I've ever heard it put, brother…"

Juice took a deep breath at that, watching Jamie stand so Chibs could clean her scratches. Her torso was bad, her back had taken the brunt of it all but Lara had managed to rip her sides up pretty badly. She didn't seem to notice, though, she was staring at Happy with that look in her eye still.

"Jamie." Happy's warning tone made everyone look up.

Chibs sighed, standing up straight. "Come on, Jam. Calm yourself down," he cupped her cheeks with a sigh. "Hey come on. None o' this…" It was a tense minute or so before Chibs gave a slow nod, going back to his work. "Good girl."

"So…what happens if she keeps getting angry?" Juice looked up at Opie.

"You mean angrier?" he chuckled. "Happy takes care of that. He usually fights her in the ring, let's her get it out of her system but doesn't really do much other than pin her down."

"Hap said something about a fuck session?"

Opie couldn't help but laugh at that, Juice's faces when he was confused were priceless. "Something only a few of us know about. She always goes back to Happy, I think it has to do with how they're so alike and they're both killers. Three years ago, we convinced her she was drunk when she slept with Happy but neither of them were. She was bad that night…really really bad…"

Juice nodded slowly as he switched his gaze back to Jamie. Oh he remembered her telling him about that whole sleeping with Happy thing since Tig liked to use it against Jamie. Chibs finished placing a bandage on Jamie's side, looking up at Happy's voice.

"Has the party died down?"

Opie gave a slow nod in response.

"Good. To the ring we go-"

Chibs stopped Happy. "Do ya think that's wise?"

"Well. We let her go, she kills someon-"

"To the ring!" Chibs threw his hands in the air.

* * *

><p>What was left of the charters gathered around the ring to watch this whole fight between Happy and Jamie. It wasn't everyday that the club got to see the Teller daughter fight a ranking Unholy member.<p>

"He won't hurt her?" Juice asked for the fifteenth time, looking up at Jax.

"He may land a punch on her ribs, but not enough to do damage, Juicy," Jax smirked and rubbed Juice's head. Juice looked around and saw Clay with that stupid smirk on his face again. It was amazing to him that he was so ok with this. Tig tapped the bell and the pair circled on another. Happy was messing with her, trying to piss her off some more. He grabbed at her hands, swiped at her sides, pushed her buttons by taunting her. Just as everyone thought she had enough, Happy gave her a hard shove, snapping, "Come on, Jamie!" Yup. That pissed her off.

She landed a right hook to his shoulder, the left to his rib cage. Happy dodged most of them but she was a bit smaller and a lot more deceiving with her movements. She suddenly connected with his left cheek and Happy stopped for a second, standing up straight.

"Happy!" Jax yelled.

Happy growled, getting annoyed as Jamie dodged punch after punch and parried a few others. Suddenly, he connected a hard punch to her right side and felt bone crunching beneath his knuckles. Jamie's eyes clouded over and he heard her gasp for breath. He's nailed her a lot harder than he meant to. She stumbled back to the corner, looking up at Chibs.

"You've got ta be shittin' me! She's angrier!"

"No. No more," Jax shook his head.

"Five more minutes," Jamie choked.

"No," Juice agreed.

"Fuck you guys," she pushed back before they could grab her and went for Happy.

Happy wasn't gonna stop her from fighting, not when he enjoyed it so much. She was nailing him left and right, landing a hard one to his chin. He reached out and grabbed her fists, looking at her.

"Enough."

Jamie shook her head, struggling to breathe. "I can't breathe…" she wheezed, letting Happy walk her over to the boys. Chibs helped her down and Jax picked her up. Tig called Tara, surprised she was still around the party.

* * *

><p>"How did this happen!" Tara snapped as she walked into the clubhouse, stopping beside Jamie. Jamie was leaning heavily against the bar so Jax had to hold her up when Tara started to check her over.<p>

"Happy," Jax grumbled with a shake of his head.

"Really? Punching women now?" Tara started to say something else but Jax snapped at her.

"This is nothing you know about. Now check her."

"This is going to hurt," Tara grumbled, starting to dig her fingers into the swollen flesh of Jamie's side. Jamie gasped, closing her eyes as the pain made her start to see white. Finally it got too bad and Jamie managed to stumble out, "Stop. Tara stop."

"Amazingly," Tara sighed, standing up. "You didn't break them, you just cracked them. Icing them would help."

"How about an ice bath?" Jamie asked and Tara nodded.

Juice went off and made her a bath before returning.

"Jax. Let him take me," Jamie said softly.

"What?" Jax frowned.

"I have to lose my jeans. He's ok."

Jax looked at Juice warily before letting his sister go with him. Juice carefully carried her back to his room, setting her down so she could slide out of her jeans. He carefully laid her into the tub of ice and water, watching her teeth chatter. "Breathe," he said lightly, holding onto her hand as she shivered but sat through it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	18. Whiskey Sours and Bitchy Old Ladies

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own is Jamie thus far.

I'm kind of starting to get into Season 2, not so sure about what's gonna happen. Deciding what events to do/leave out. This chapter is pretty much right before they go to Stockton and the whole Dion/Juice thing happens. Obviously I patched Happy into Season 2 instead of 3.

* * *

><p>Fifteen long ass minutes passed before Tara came to the back of the clubhouse, finding them after searching for a few minutes.<p>

"Time to get out."

Juice stood, slowly standing Jamie up before Tara dried her off. Tara went to work wrapping Jamie's torso as soon as she stood in the bedroom, not really caring that Jamie was shivering so bad.

"Juice. Wait outside please." Juice gave a nod, walking out and shutting the door.

Jamie watched as Tara finished the wrap and then stood in front of her.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Tara snapped, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Jamie shook her head slowly. "What do you mean?"

"Fighting Happy? Fighting that girl? It's so stupid and you're a girl, not some barbaric moron."

Jamie laughed, changing into dry undies and then into a pair of sweatpants that she just stole from Juice's drawer. "Understand something, Tara. I'm not just a normal SAMCRO girl. I'm not you, I'm most certainly not my mother, and I'm not a sweetbutt. I'm a lot more involved-"

"Yeah," Tara scoffed. "In their beds-"

"Shut up!" Jamie snapped, shaking her head. "You don't know me! You never took the chance to get to know me or my family! You came in, fucked Jax, left, came back, fucked him some more and now you're still here where you don't belong. Sorry, bitch, but you have no idea what goes on in this club and no idea what I do."

"Oh. I know what you do. You sleep with the members of this club, then maybe attempt to fix a bike or two all while Clay and the boys dote on you."

Jamie slapped Tara hard, shaking her head. "If you knew what I did for this club in the past, you wouldn't be saying that. Hell, I doubt you'd even be in here with me because let me tell you something dumbass. I'm a killer, I'm another Happy. I don't sit around and serve these boys everything all the time. I work in the garage, I kill the people they ask me too, and then I go back to my life. Now walk out that mother fucking door and don't come back inside."

Tara was silent for a few seconds, shaking her head slowly. "You need your rest. It's best if you lay down for a day or so." With that, Tara pushed out the door, past Juice and hopefully out of Teller-Morrow.

Juice frowned and walked in, looking at Jamie. "What was that about?"

"Bitch don't know her place," was all Jamie said, rubbing her arm.

"So…I've never seen anyone land a punch series like that on Happy."

Jamie shrugged with a sigh, finding a t-shirt to put on. "We think the same, fight the same. It's not difficult. He's strong though."

"You did have him going," Juice nodded with a soft laugh.

Jamie just shrugged with a heavy sigh. "I need a drink."

"You need to rest…"

"Fuck. That." She shook her head and made her way down the hallway. Juice stayed beside her just in case she lost her balance or something.

"I knew you couldn't stay down!" Chibs smirked, downing his frink.

"Not a chance in hell."

Opie set a bottle of Jack on the counter in front of her as she sat down on one of the stools.

"You know me so well."

Opie smirked and sat shot glasses on the bar. Juice, Chibs, Opie and Jamie took their shots. A broad hand slid across Jamie's back as Happy sat beside her, a soft wince flicking across his face.

"I'm sorry," he said lightly and Jamie kissed his cheek.

"It's ok."

Opie poured them all shots, lifting his glass.

"To SAMCRO."

"To fights," Chibs smirked.

"To beating the living shit out of each other," Jamie laughed along with the boys before knocking back the whiskey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!

So begins Tara vs. Jamie...


	19. Oh What A Tangled Web We Weave

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own is Jamie thus far.

I'm kind of starting to get into Season 2, not so sure about what's gonna happen. Deciding what events to do/leave out. This chapter is pretty much right before they go to Stockton and the whole Dion/Juice thing happens. Obviously I patched Happy into Season 2 instead of 3.

* * *

><p>"Easy Juice," Jamie winced with a sigh, holding onto a front wheel as Juice tried to bend the shaft back into place. She had been working for a week now, having been put on rest for a month had driven her crazy. Juice had been her caretaker, which Jamie hadn't minded so much.<p>

"Sorry. It's really bent," he sighed after giving the bike one last push with a shake of his head. "Why are we fixing it again?"

"Because it's Kozik's bike," she sighed, stepping back.

"Are we sure he didn't hit a brick wall?"

"Claims pothole."

"Or potholes."

"Or a Tigger," Jamie laughed with a sigh, tossing the rag down. "Let's take a break. I'm starving." Jamie headed out of the California heat into the nicely air conditioned clubhouse.

"How's it comin?" Jax looked up from his lunch.

"Barely if at all," Jamie sighed.

Juice shrugged. "He did a good job bending the whole front end." Juice sat on a stool, watching Jamie get them pizza.

"Leave it to Koz," Jax shook his head.

"He's an idiot," Jamie bit into her pizza with a happy sigh. "He'll be stuck here another few days-"

"Awesome," Tig came out of nowhere, looking at the group in front of him.

"We're trying, Tiggy. I promise."

"He's gettin' on my nerves, man. I just wanna-"

"Deal with it?" Jax smirked. Tig gave him a glare before going outside.

"Why do they even let them near each other?" Juice laughed, finishing off his water already.

"Idiots." Jamie laughed along with him.

"They're brothers. They kind of have to put up with each other," Jax chuckled, getting up. "I'll see you two later. Gotta take the rugrat to the doctors."

"Bye."

Jamie got up and went to get a water bottle, jumping at the weight of arms around her waist. Juice had gotten awfully touchy lately and she was so bored with life she wasn't going to stop him.

"Feeling any better?"

"Much. I just need my damned reaper and I'll be good as gold."

Juice smiled a bit, looking up as Opie snapped, "Get a room."

"Oh shut up, grumpy," Jamie handed the shirtless, oil and sweat covered Opie a water bottle.

"It's awful outside."

"We know. We've been working on Koz's bike."

"We're getting car after car today," Opie shook his head, biting into the pizza he was handed with a 'thanks'.

"Well. Maybe we'll close early. It's only noonish and it's brutal."

"Hopefully," Opie sighed, shaking his head.

Jamie smiled and fixed his hair for him, knowing he hated it when she did that but she wanted to. "We gotta get back. Drink water, Op."

"Yes, mom," he said sarcastically, laughing when he received the finger.

* * *

><p>By 1:30 everyone was exhausted. They couldn't move it was so hot so Clay finally decided to close the garage for the day and everyone made a beeline for the clubhouse. Opie took a couch, Tig another, Half the last one and then Happy took the big chair.<p>

"I need a shower," Jamie sighed with a roll of her eyes when she realized she wasn't getting a seat.

"Me too," Juice agreed.

Jamie made it into her room and stepped into the cool shower. She nearly screamed when arms wrapped around her but a voice made her stop.

"Easy," Juice's low, grumbling voice made her sigh.

"You scared the shit out of me," she complained softly as she turned in his arms.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he smirked. Jamie rest her hands on his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"So. Juicyboy. Mind explaining why you're invading my shower?"

"Mmmmm…cause I don't wanna shower alone." That smirk on his face was one she knew well, she loved it but hated it all at the same time.

"What if I wanted to?" She giggled when he pushed her up against the wall.

"Too bad," he growled and kissed her, not giving her a moment before pushing inside of her.

* * *

><p>Jamie looked up as she tied off her boots, smiling at Juice's back. She slid her hands along the defined muscles, looking at him when he turned.<p>

"Hi," he kissed her and held her close. He was so tender, gentle…a completely different guy away from the boys.

"You're awfully kissy today."

"Just am," he gave a shrug.

Jamie waited for him to finish dressing before walking back out into the club with him.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Clay snapped, looking up.

"Sorry, fell asleep," she shrugged and took a plate of pasta.

"Got involved in my computer," Juice nodded, dishing himself some as well.

"Whatever. Church."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

Jamie shrugged and headed into the chapel. "I'm eating."

"Is this dinner hour?" Chibs piped up, smirking.

"Shut up, Chibs," Jamie sighed, settling in with her boots on the table.

"We gotta go to Tacoma," Clay stated and Jamie looked up.

"What for?" Piney asked, making Jamie cringe. Old man needed to keep his mouth shut most days.

"Mayan problem, amazingly. And Happy needs a trip back-"

"Pussy," Tig grumbled.

Happy snickered, looking over at his brother. "Oh? Don't want any of that nice ass out there, I know how pricey them boys are."

"Enough," Clay said through his laughter. "There's a job that Hap needs to do anyway."

"Ok-"

"And Jamie-"

Jax sat up. "What?"

Chibs shook his head, "No!"

"Clay!" Jamie set her feet on the floor.

"Fuck that!" Happy placed a hand on her thigh.

"Just no way!" Tig and Juice stated, making it sound like a stereo was on.

"Pops I'm not doin' it!" Jamie shook her head.

Jax snapped at Clay, "There's no way I'm lettin' her do it."

"Not happening, Clay," Happy shook his head, giving one of his low growls.

Clay put his hand up and everyone quieted down. "I don't see the problem-"

"Really?" Opie looked at Clay, shaking his head. "Cause she almost killed a chick, punched Tig and me in the face, beat the hell out of Happy and wound up with broken ribs. Before that, she nearly killed Doughtnut and rearranged Koz's face-"

"Different situation-"

"Not really," Jamie raised her eyebrow. "Apparently you don't understand the concept of a killer, Clay."

Even Clay stopped at that. Jamie rarely, if ever, called him Clay. It was always Pops.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Clay. Loud and clear."

Jamie had a stare down with Clay for a moment. "You're doin' it."

"Why can't Happy do it alone?"

"It's a big job. Deal with it."

Clay dropped the gavel before anyone could say differently. As everyone left, Jamie just sat there and stared at the cut out in the table.

She remembered something Jax had said awhile ago about how John Teller's dream was not running drugs and guns and taking heads. How he was a hippie, had no vision of anything but a community. She wasn't sure how long she was in the Chapel but a very sleepy voice made her look up.

"Hey. You gonna sit here all night?"

Happy stood in a pair of sweatpants with the sleepiest of looks on his face. These were the times she knew he was the most vulnerable and it was quite adorable to see a hardened, tattooed up and down killer look so sleepy.

"Nah. I figured I'd go to bed before dawn."

"You know it's like 4am right?"

Jamie nodded. "Why are you up?"

"Bathroom. Saw the lights on so I came to shut them off but you're here."

Jamie sighed, tossing her lighter on the table. She smoked when she was stressed out and right now, she was stressed as ever.

"Just got shit on my mind."

"This job?"

She nodded slowly while playing with her cigarette. "Yeah. Some other shit but it's useless."

"Come on. Go to bed."

"In a few."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Happy," she smiled, nodding slowly.

Happy watched her for a moment longer before leaving for his bed. Jamie flipped the lights off as she walked down the hall, managing to find Happy's room. She slid into his bed, listening to his soft snoring with a smile. Settling in, it wasn't long before she was out cold nestled against the Unholy Killer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	20. Exactly What We Said Would Happen

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own is Jamie thus far.

I'm kind of starting to get into Season 2, not so sure about what's gonna happen. Deciding what events to do/leave out. This chapter is pretty much right before they go to Stockton and the whole Dion/Juice thing happens. Obviously I patched Happy into Season 2 instead of 3.

* * *

><p>The ride to Tacoma was one from hell. Long and shitty weather slowed them down, plus made for some very cold, grumpy bikers. When they pulled up to the clubhouse with a cold wind at their backs, Needles walked out and motioned them into the garage. Once they were settled inside, Jamie slowly walked along the outside of the clubhouse to try and clear her head.<p>

"What's up, kid?" Tig pull her into a hug, holding her there so she would actually talk.

Jamie sighed with a low grumble, looking up at her Tigger. "This whole...job. It's bothering me."

"So you're walking around in the cold. That's a good idea?"

She gave him a soft tap on the chest. "Keeps my mind a bit clearer."

"You'll do fine, kid. You were trained for this. Plus, Happy'll be there."

Jamie sighed and rubbed her face with a heavy sigh, saying, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Tig literally pulled Jamie into the club, not letting go of her shoulders until they were in the thick of the big group of men. Immediately she looked around for Juice, knowing he could keep her somewhat calm. They had been fooling around the past couple of weeks and she was beginning to think this was way more than just a convenience fuck. She sighed, about to give up when she saw Juice tongue deep in a blonde sweetbutt. As she stepped forward she felt hands wrap around her hips and pull her back.

"Come on," Happy growled into her ear as she saw Juice pull away from the sweetbutt. She stumbled behind Happy for a few strides, being led back outside into the cold weather. Jamie just sat herself on a low wall while Happy began to pace just as she had a few minutes earlier. He was obviously stressed out, showing an emotion to her that he only let through around her.

"You're not ok with this," he finally said to her.

"Neither are you, Happy," she looked up to watch him pace again in front of her. "There's no getting out of it though."

"I know," he snapped, finally stopping to crouch down with his hands on the back of his head as he dropped his chin to his chest. She reached out to gently rest her hand on his shoulder, sighing.

"Relax, Hap."

"I can't. Not with what happened the last job we did. The very, very last job…where you and I lost control…when…when we…"

"When we had a spree," she finished for him, nodding slowly. "We need Tig."

Happy shook his head.

"He'll keep us grounded."

"Not grounded enough, Jamie. I guess I should tell you what this job is, huh?" He looked over at her, watching her nod slowly. Happy took in a long, deep breath before starting to speak slowly. "We're taking out part of an Oregon charter…"

"What?" She snapped as she stood up. "Oh my God. Why are we doing that?"

"Stop!" He grabbed hold of her so she would stop freaking out. "Because they're all rats. They sent over half of the charter away to jail when they ratted on a gun run to save their asses. Now they're in for their share. Plus, they let four ex-communes back in after they had been ex-communicated for being traitors…and they stole about $50,000 in guns…"

Jamie sighed, rubbing her arms as she began to pace back and forth again. "Happy…how am I supposed to do this?"

Happy turned to watch her pace and fret in front of him. "Get laid. Get angry. Whatever. Be up at 11 to go and it's only 6 so you have time."

Jamie nodded and headed back inside. She was greeted by Juice going to town on yet another sweetbutt. She looked at Happy who sighed.

"Guess you're angry…"

Chibs came out of what seemed like nowhere, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before she could do anything.

"Come on, lass. TO the back-"

"No. This is-"

"Not getting handled," Tig stepped up. "Not by you in here."

Jamie looked over as Jax pulled the girl off of Juice and Opie grabbed hold of Juice.

"Come on, Op! Let me the fuck go!" She heard him yelled before she was guided back out into the cold for the third time.

Opie pushed Juice right up to Jamie, the boys making a circle so Juice couldn't leave.

"Who was that, Juice?"

Juice shrugged. "A sweetbutt, who else would it have been."

"Really? Am I not good enough anymore?"

Juice sighed, rubbing his face and saying, "Whatever-"

"Uh huh. We've only been sleeping together for a month now and spending almost every fucking waking minute together. Just cause you're not my old man does not mean when I'm around on the road, you can stick your dick in some sweetbutt trash."

"You were busy with Happy."

"Planning the mother fucking job!" Jamie's fists tightened.

"You…" he growled, turning just to come face-to-face with Chibs.

"Deal with your shet, Juicyboy."

Juice stared at his brother for a moment before turning back to Jamie.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Opie. Jax. Find that sweetbutt and make her get him hard," she kept her eyes trained on Juice, smirking evilly enough to make him fidget uncomfortably. "Then, make her stop right before he pops. Leave him, make sure he doesn't finish himself off. Every so often, let his dick wake up. Oh. And he's not allowed to sleep until we get back."

Opie grabbed Juice's arm and headed inside to begin the torture he would be going through that night.

"You ok to do this, Jamie?" Chibs stepped up beside her.

"Just fine, Chibs. Just fuckin' fine."

* * *

><p>Happy and Jamie left at eleven on the dot for their job.<p>

Opie was pacing, Jax and Juice had fallen asleep after arguing a bit and it got so late Opie just didn't care about Jamie's demands. He was pacing still when his phone rang.

"Jam?"  
>"Opie. We got a problem."<p>

"What's wrong?" Opie kicked Jax and Chibs awake, followed by Juice.

"Hap. Me. We're both hurt. The job went wrong."

"How hurt, Jamie?"

"You'll see. Five minutes."

Opie tossed his phone on the couch and ran for the doors. He stood there for a few minutes with the boys before Happy and Jamie rolled up on the same bike. They had left that way and they seemed completely normal to him until he got closer.

"Holy shut…" he breathed, slowing to a stop.

Jamie's left cheek and lip were busted open, a three deep cuts on her upper right arm, what resembled a bullethole in her thigh next to another deep cut, and her knuckles were pretty busted. Happy had what Opie was assuming was two bulletholes in his left shoulder, his left eyebrow was busted open and there were too many deep cuts to count. Opie picked Jamie up while Chibs and Jax helped Happy, Juice opening the door to the clubhouse.

"Get Clay," Jax snapped as he set Happy down on the floor next to Jamie. Juice ran off to find the room Clay was in.

"What happened?" Chibs watched the pair before kneeling down beside Happys shoulder.

"They knew it was coming. They ambushed us," Happy strained through his gasping.

"Did you get it done?"

"Overtime," Jamie choked, closing her eyes as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Overtime? What does that mean?"

"All targets."

"And then some," Happy bit down on his lip, letting out a bit of a strangled groan.

Jax threw his hands up in the air, pacing above their heads.

"Why did you wake me up? It's 3 in the fucking morning," Clay complained.

"This!" Jax motioned to the pair on the floor.

"What happened?" Clay immediately woke up from his 'dazed' mood.

"Exactly what we said would fucking happen!" Jax yelled.

Jamie let out a loud cry when Opie set to cleaning up her wounds, closing her eyes. She just let herself slip off into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!

I tried to upload yesterday but it wouldn't let me :( I'm sorry guys


	21. Ya Know, You're Not The Brightest

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own is Jamie thus far.

I'm kind of starting to get into Season 2, not so sure about what's gonna happen. Deciding what events to do/leave out. This chapter is pretty much right before they go to Stockton and the whole Dion/Juice thing happens. Obviously I patched Happy into Season 2 instead of 3.

* * *

><p>Jamie woke up at the sound of someone moving on the bed beside her. When the hell did she got in the bed? In A bed? Opening her eyes she noticed it was daylight outside, the sunlight poking through the curtains. Last she knew it was dark, close to 3 am. A groan brought her senses on cue, eyes slowly focusing on a very grumpy and uncomfortable Happy. His eyes were closed tightly and a rather pained expression on his face as he attempted to get comfortable.<p>

"Hap," Jamie reached out to carefully grab his hand. To her surprise he squeezed her hand gently. "You ok?"

"Pain's really bad. You ok?"

"So far. Not in pain just yet."

Happy let out a loud groan again, fidgeting. "Chibs dosed you with some heavy shut while you were passed out but it didn't work on me."

"Probably because of all of the shit you've done before," she sighed, slowly starting to get up. "I have to fucking pee." Oh. There was the pain he had been talking about. She felt how stiff her back was from being tossed around, her thigh screaming to the point she couldn't put weight on it. If she tried to scrunch her face it hurt like all hell.

"Jesus, Jam. You're beat up…"

Jamie ignored him, determined to get to the damned bathroom.

"Jamie," he was so persistent in getting her attention. "Jamie. Stop!"

"What?"

"You're fucking bleeding!" His voice had a rather strange tone to it, there was worry in that raspy voice.

"How do we get them?" She asked, working her way back to the bed. As she sat down her stitches tore and she nearly collapsed onto Happy. It made her see white for a moment as she let out a loud gasp, Happy gripping her hand.

"Oh. I think those pain meds wore off," she wheezed.

"Chibs!" Happy yelled, still holding onto Jamie. She had wiggled back into her original position so she wouldn't get into too much trouble. "God dammit," he growled.

"CHIBS YOU FUCKIN' SCOTT!" Jamie screamed, finally hearing footsteps. "Fuckin' finally."

Juice was first in the room, Chibs and Opie right behind him.

"Mornin-"

"Don't mornin' me, shithead," Jamie snapped.

"Grumpy," Juice joked but only got a glare from the pair.

"Take it the pain meds wore off."

"No, Chibs. I just screamed your bloody fucking name for shits and giggles. I popped my God-damned stitches."

"It's gonna hurt," Chibs said, starting to work.

* * *

><p>Three days passed of Jamie and Happy not moving much. She managed to shower, Happy doing the same but Jamie was restless.<p>

"Fuck it. I'm getting up," she growled.

"It's like 4am."

"I don't care," she drug herself up and started to hobble to the door.

"Hey," Happy said, sitting up now. "As much as I like seeing your ass, I don't want anyone else seeing it."

Jamie looked at herself, hating that she was stuck in a cute pair of boy shorts and a tank top. "At this point, I don't care Happy." She opened the door and started down the hallway. It was near silent in the clubhouse, someone had left their radio on but that was it. The main room was empty so Jamie dug around until she found food. It was more pizza but it was something. Then she managed to find soda, so she was set. Instead of sitting she leaned against the counter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jamie's head snapped around, instinct taking over but she lost her balance. Arms caught hold of her before she fell and she looked up at Juice.

"I got hungry and I'm sick of being in that damned bed."

"Jamie, you're not supposed to be up." Juice sighed and moved so he could hold her right. She leaned against him for a moment before shoving him.

"What do you care, honestly?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well. You bumbed a sweetbutt knowing what's on my mind with this job and it's not the first fucking time. I'm just sick of this up and down with you. I thought…" Jamie sighed, looking down. "I thought I was more and a convenient fuck. I was so wrong."

"Jamie that's not tru-"

"Really? Cause you hooked up with sweetbutts a few times when you thought I was off with Happy or too drunk to notice. Understand something, Juan Carols Ortiz. When I'm out with Happy, I'm not boning him. Trust me, you'd know if I was. Happy and I are killers, it's his job and at one point it was mine. I don't know why Clay's pushing me to go back but I certainly don't need you to give me more shirt. Either you try something wieht me or we're done. Strings cut. End of story."

He didn't talk, didn't move to hold her again or anything. A few awkward moment passed before Juice shook his head slowly. "I can't…Ican't say either way."

Jamie felt tears sting her eyes and she made sure Juice didn't see. "You're all the fucking same. Even if you settle down, you're banging. Just…" Jamie pushed him back again, going to head back to the room. Juice stopped her, looking down at her.

"Whoa. Wait. Are you crying?"

"Yeah, I am, Juice. Because of you," she yanked her arm free.

"Jamie, I'm sorry!"

"Fuck your apologies. Fuck your stupid ways and your indecisive attitude. Ya know, Juice. You're really not the brightest at all. Stop thinking with your god-damned dick and use your head. Oh and one other thing. Fuck you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	22. Hell Comes To Stupid Dicks

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own are Jamie and the prospect in this chapter.

I'm kind of starting to get into Season 2, not so sure about what's gonna happen. Deciding what events to do/leave out. This chapter is pretty much right before they go to Stockton and the whole Dion/Juice thing happens. Obviously I patched Happy into Season 2 instead of 3.

* * *

><p>Jamie looked up at the Teller-Morrow sign above the garage as the club pulled into the lot. It had taken two full days of riding to get back to Charming because Happy and Jamie were still in pretty rough shape. Every so often they had to stop to give them both a break to stretch their legs or relieve the pain from certain areas. Juice had kept away from Jamie, leaving her to herself and to Happy. It wasn't helping her much really, but she was dealing with it.<p>

"Jamie!" Oh shit. Gemma.

"Oh baby!" Gemma hugged Jamie so quickly it nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Easy, Gemma," Chibs warned as he held onto Jamie from behind.

"I'm ok, Ma," she sighed.

"You don't look ok."

"I'm fine."

Gemma backed off and went to Clay and Jax. Jamie headed into the clubhouse to eat, wanting to just go home. She took a plate of the fried eggplant that obviously Gemma made, scarfing it down before grabbing her bag.

"Where you going?" Jax stopped her.

"Home."

"You sure?" He frowned with a quirk of his head.

"Fuck yes."

"I'll call you later."

"Bye, Jax."

* * *

><p>Jamie was passed out cold on a couch in the clubhouse, the excessively hot day having knocked her on her ass. She was still a bit of a gimp, limping ever so slightly but getting better. It had been three and a half weeks since the job, and already Clay was pressing her for the next job. Even Happy was still laid up.<p>

"Jamie. Hey," someone wiggled her leg. It was Juice, of course it was Juice.

"Nope," she grumbled, curling up into a ball.

He had a laugh in his voice as he spoke up again, "Jamie. Fuckin' come on."

"Nope."

He sighed as he lifted her up over his shoulder, making Jamie squeal. "Let's go. I'm not disobeying orders."

Jamie sighed and just held onto his cut lightly.

"She wouldn't get up!"

She knew the exact look that Juice was getting from Clay as he set her down on the ground. "What?"

"Church tonight. Be there."

"Ok. So you woke me up for this?"

"Nope. Can you cook and the prospect will help."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes and headed back inside with one of the prospects at her side. This prospect was one of those quiet, broody types that really annoyed the hell out of her.

"God it's hot outside," he complained as he tossed his cut on a stool and went to wipe his face with his undershirt. His tattoos caught her attention and she frowned, shaking the look from her face before he saw it.

"Yeah, it is. That's why I was napping," she laughed a bit before sighing. "Shit. I'll be back in a second, let me get Happy. Start cleaning the chicken for me?" Jamie gave him a short smile as she headed back outside into the heat. Now she just had to find Happy which wasn't always too easy since he easily blended in with a crowd. Surprisingly he was in the garage working on a car and she made a beeline for him.

"Happy," she walked up to him, pushing him back into the garage in case the prospect was watching. "The Prospect, Kevin…he's a Nord."

"What?"

"Shush!" Jamie snapped, covering his mouth so he wouldn't yell. "He's got a swastika and a Nord tat on his belly. He's probably been relaying info to Darby and that's probably how our job went bad…"

Happy sighed, looking down at her before nodding. "Come on."

"Wait. I told him I came to find you to help me with something. There's a pan up in the very top of the cabinets that I'll need you to help me get."

"That's ok. I've got an idea and let me tell the boys before I come help you."

"Got ya," Jamie nodded and jogged back to the clubhouse to go back to cooking. Kevin was cleaning the chicken still much to her relief. "Ok. Happy will be here to help me in a second then we can get the chicken cooking."

"Alright," Kevin nodded and Jamie bent down to grab some breading. Just as she expected, he checked her out until she stood up. Happy's rumbling voice made her smile a bit and he came into the kitchen with a sigh.

"What's up?" He asked, watching Jamie point to a cabinet that was even out of his reach. Happy picked her up so she could get the pan, setting her down. "All set." He winked, heading out. Jamie waited until the chicken was cooking before turning to Kevin.

"So…I saw you checking me out-"

"I'm sorry." Kevin started to panic and Jamie giggled.

"Relax…I kind of liked it," she slid her hands up his chest before sauntering away. "Come on big boy." Jamie made her way into the Chapel, glad the boys had closed all of the blinds but left one open just enough so they could see into the room. Jamie hopped up onto the table and took his kiss, letting it get heated quickly. She pulled her shirt off before tugging at his and standing. Jamie made a circle around him before stopping when he was facing the window. "Oh…nice work," she breathed, tracing the upper tattoos before seeing the one on his lower abs and raising her eyebrow. "What's this?" Jamie turned her gaze to look up at him before stepping back so the boys had a full view. "You traitor-"

The doors burst open and in walked Happy with Chibs, Jax, Opie and Juice staying in the doorway. Happy didn't say a word, just grabbed Kevin and drug him into the garage. The regular workers left, allowing Clay and Bobby to close the doors while everyone else filed in. Jamie had retrieved her tank top and stood beside Happy as Clay talked to the now former Prospect.

"Darby put you up to this?" Clay snapped, watching Kevin not talk. He reached out and grabbed a knife, holding it to Kevin's throat. "Did Darby put you up to this?" Kevin gave a slow nod, making Tig growl angrily. "Tiggy. Do your job."

Tig stepped forward with a smirk, waiting for Chibs and Jax to tie the chains around Kevin's arms. He leaned down and slowly began to carve the tattoos out of Kevin's skin. Jamie and Happy were watching with quite the amused looks on their faces, and Juice was a bit freaked out about that. Juice couldn't even look at the process going on in front of him, even if Kevin deserved every second of it. But looking at Jamie with that smirk on her face and almost light pleasure in her eyes made him shiver.

"Drop him at Darby's with those in a little baggy," Clay growled, walking out.

Jamie stepped forward with a bag and Tig dropped the skin pieces into it, helping Chibs and Bobby get a crying Kevin into the van. Hell comes to stupid dicks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	23. ATF Part One

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own are Jamie and the prospect in this chapter.

* * *

><p>She was thoroughly back into cooking when she saw Juice sit down at the counter. He was watching her, sipping at his beer. Thankfully, Chibs distracted him so he stopped staring. Magically all of the boys were now at the counter, waiting and whining for food.<p>

"Jesus, it's coming!" She yelled while carrying the plates of chicken and rice out to the boys. The many 'thank yous; made her smile and she sat down to eat. They had finished and were cleaning up when Bobby came rushing in.

"Whoa, Bobby. What's the rush?"

"ATF. Comin' for Jamie and Happy."

"For what?"

"Tacoma," Jamie shook her head with a sigh.

"This is why-" Jax started to yell but Stahl walked in before he could finish. Her cronies followed and grabbed the two they wanted.

"So, Jamie Teller getting arrested again. Murder in six accounts in Tacoma, Washington. Gosh. Wonder where you go this," Stahl gave Jamie's thigh a soft squeeze which caused her to falter.

"Hey!"

"Uh-uh, Jackson Teller."

* * *

><p>"Ok, Ms. Jamie Teller. Gemma's darling daughter. The Princess of the Bikers."<p>

"Don't call me that."

Stahl rolled her eyes, going on, "Well then. What can you tell me about the Rogue River, Oregon charter of Sons of Anarchy?"

Jamie gave a light shrug. "Brothers. I've got an Uncle or two. Just another charter."

"Know anything about a group of them being murdered?" Stahl laid out pictures of the dead bodies.

"Just that they died. Shame, really. Good guys," Jamie shrugged again and looked down at the pictures. Stahl then laid out another picture of Jamie and Happy walking into the clubhouse. "Went for a visit with Happy. We both got friends there and when we left, they were all alive."

"The wounds? Your face?"

"A Mayan fuck up," Jamie said smugly and lit another cigarette.

"Jamie. I don't understand some things. You've been with Happy and with Juice. How many other of those men are you sleeping with? Clay?"

Jamie let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Who I fuck is none of your business, bitch. And I don't have Daddy issues, unlike you with your little girlfriend. Of course, Hale must have given you a good eating out if you're still here-"

Stahl gave Jamie a harsh look which only brought a bigger smirk to her face. "Cute, very cute. Now, explain to me how is it you managed to have broken ribs only a few months ago?"

"A fight."

"Oh. Sorry. Was a sweetbutt riding your man? Or shall I say men?"

"Darlin'. Would you like me to do what Otto did to your face? Suits a skanky skinny white blonde bitch well to have some missing teeth and a busted nose. Makes a dick, I mean a dildo go in better."

"Would turn you on, wouldn't it, Jamie? After all-" Stahl laid out more pictures. Jamie fighting Lara, the sweetbutt's face all busted up, Happy and Jamie fighting. Jamie stabbing one of the guys from Rogue River. "It appears violence is a love of yours."

She snorted, shaking her head. "Now, these were ring fights. And this," she picked up the stab picture. "This was self-defense. Jumped me once and he's still alive. Just talked to him yesterday."

Stahl stared at Jamie in a bit of shock for a few seconds before closing up the files on the table. "You're free to go, Jamie. But, let me say this. Keep fucking Happy and Juice, you're not gonna get much in prison."

"Like I said, my business bitch."

"Not really."

Stahl dropped another picture of Jamie kissing Happy, another of them getting heated, and another of them having sex.

"Show them to your Juice. He'll wank to hose."

"Bitch-"

Stahl was gone. Jamie took the pictures and walked out.

* * *

><p>Happy was leaning against the wall out front of the station with a cigarette in hand.<p>

"Tacoma?"

"Pictures of us," he growled.

"Me stabbing a guy."

"Shooting one."

Jamie handed him the pictures.

"These are from two years ago!"

"She's using them."

Happy sighed, using his lighter to burn the pictures right then and there. "This bitch is done."

"She pulled us in for murder, obviously," Happy shook his head.

"How did she find out?"

"These," Jamie tossed the pictures of her stabbing someone and Happy holding a gun to the another.

"What?" Clay studied the pictures.

"She had other pictures too. Of us."

"More…personal pictures," if Happy could have blushed without getting shit for it, Jamie was sure he would have. The look Clay gave them made them both a bit uncomfortable.

"Him and me kissing, of us…fucking. She had pictures of me and that sweetbutt fighting, of her face after. Then of me and Happy fighting."

"You slept with Happy?" Jax snapped.

"Shut up, Jax," Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Beside the point, Jax. Someone's been following us and taking pictures."

"ATF agent?"

"Hale?"

"No…not Hale. And Kohn's gone," Jax flicked his cigarette into the ashtray. "It's someone else."

Juice frowned, saying, "Who?"

They were all quiet for a few minutes before Jamie spoke up. "Stahl's goat."

"Who?"

"That black guy that dotes on her all the time and is always doing everything she says to. He's been MIA a lot…I've seen him at the store, at the gas station, passing here."

"Must be," Chibs nodded.

"We gotta do something," Tig growled.

"No. Not yet. If he shows up again or more pictures surface, then we will. Stahl's trying to get us going and she wants us to go for him," Clay being the voice of reason again.

Jamie sighed, glancing at Juice before back to Clay. She frowned and turned back to Juice. "Juice."

"I had pictures show up in my mail. Of Hap and Jamie outside Tacoma talking. Of me and Jamie. The fights. Of me fighting."

"Clay-"

"No, Tig. Not yet." Clay dropped the gavel before Tig could protest more.

"Guys coming to my house?" Jamie piped up and smiled at the few nods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	24. ATF Part Two

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own are Jamie and the prospect in another chapter.

I skipped over most of Season 2, now we're into Season 3 and we'll skip over Season 3 for hte most part. I've kind of decided this will be all AU with different events thrown in.

* * *

><p>Chibs, Happy, Juice, Jax, Opie, Half-Sack, and Bobby had all decided to come over to her house for dinner and X-Box battles. It was nice to be somewhat normal with them even with all of the shit going on. The cackled, bantered, wrestled at one point before it got a little later. Jax, Opie and Bobby left, claiming they were beat and needed sleep. Chibs, Half, Happy, and Juice all gave them hell for it before going back to messing around. Finally, after more arguing over the X-Box, a little bit of wrestling and a broken glass, the rest of them decided to leave. Happy hung back for a few moments to talk to her, giving her a kiss before he left to head back to the clubhouse.<p>

Jamie smiled, lighting herself a join while she cleaned up. Headlights made her look up but her door bursting open scared her. In waltzed Stahl with that smug-bitch look on her face.

"What do you want now?"

"Warrant," Stahl held the paper up.

"On what grounds?"

"Possession of firearms, but now I can take you in for possession of drugs and drug paraphernalia. And…weapons, look at that."

Jamie rolled her eyes as she watched one of the agents bring her box of handguns over. Why was she so like her mother? She let them handcuff her for the second time that day and walked out with them.

* * *

><p>At the station, Jamie sat in her cell staring at the wall. Someone unlocked the outer cage and Jamie looked up to see Unser.<p>

"You're in deep this time, kiddo."

Jamie sighed, standing up to walk over to the bars. "Deep? Weed isn't that deep Wayne."

"It's the guns, Jamie. Filed serial numbers so none of them can be proved to be yours. They're gonna try to put you away." Unser sighed, shaking his head. "They're asking 12 to 24 months."

Jamie groaned and sank back down onto the bed."Just awesome."

"I'll call Clay-"

"No. Please. Call Happy or Chibs. If you get one, tell them both to come. Just please don't call Clay."

Unser nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Jamie could hear Juice's nervous voice from a mile away. Of course he would get drug along to come get her and he was talking a hell of a lot so he was alone.<p>

"Jamie!" Juice walked up to the cell, reaching through to cup her face.

"Hi, Juicy," she gave a soft smile.

"They won't let anyone else in. Happy kind of threatened Stahl and Chibs is holding him back from following through with the threat."

Jamie rolled her eyes and pulled Juice closer. "Listen to me. I need you to go to me house. In my room under my bed is a loose floor board with a box and a duffel bag. Get them both out of my house."

"What's going on?" He frowned, shaking his head.

Jamie sighed, glancing to the guard and Juice turned his head so she could whisper in his ear. "There's pot and money in the box. Two riddles taken apart and no serials in the blue duffel bad. They're gonna ask 12 to 24 months."

"No-"

"Juice. Do what I asked you. Then call Clay when you get to the clubhouse. Key is in the frogs head next to my door."

Juice nodded and headed out. Jamie sighed heavily, flopping on the little bed. This was gonna suck.

* * *

><p>"We find the defendant guilty…"<p>

Jamie choked, looking down.

"Jamie Teller. You are now sentenced to 16 months in jail with parole at eight months."

She looked back to see Gemma crying, Clay and Jax staring. Happy headed for the door with Chibs and Juice right behind him. Everyone was there to support Jamie. Now she had no one. She was fucked. With her reaper tattoo on her left side and the SoA on her wrists, it was obvious where she came from.

* * *

><p>[<strong>TWO MONTHS IN<strong>]

"Hey, Happy," Jamie smiled, giving him a hug and a long kiss.

"How are you doing?" Happy sat across from her, resting his hands on the table before taking hers.

Jamie nodded slowly with a sigh. "Ok. Since the fights stopped it's been alright. These two months have been slow."

"Yeah, but be good and you'll get out early even if it is difficult for you," Happy smirked softly.

"I thought my mom was coming?"

"Abel was kidnapped," Hapy sighed. "So we're getting to ready to go over to Ireland to find him. Your mom was framed for murder and she's coming with us."

Jamie's mouth dropped open as she stared at him. "SAMBEL?"

"IRA. Cameron took Abel-"

"Time Teller."

"Halfsack and Hale are dead," Jamie felt tears swell in her eyes but she hugged Happy tightly.

"Come back to me, Happy, in one piece." She gave him a kiss before leaving the visitation room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	25. Homecoming

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own are Jamie and the prospect in another chapter.

I skipped over most of Season 2, now we're into Season 3 and we'll skip over Season 3 for hte most part. I've kind of decided this will be all AU with different events thrown in.

* * *

><p>Jamie lost parole when she was in a pretty nasty fight at 7 months in, then lost visitors with another bad fight at 10 months in. Today…today she got out. She had served the full time but now she was free. The sun made her squint as she walked outside into the warmth of the spring and she focused on the bike in front of her. Leaning against it was Jax, causing Jamie to brighten.<p>

"You're home!" She breathed when she jumped into his arms.

"Yeah, we're all home."

"Happy?"

"Home in one piece."

"Abel?"

"Ma's got him back at the clubhouse."

Jamie smiled brightly taking the helmet from Jax.

* * *

><p>The ride home was a long one but Jamie was glad to be out of that prison. When they pulled into the lot, all of the bikes gave away an obvious party.<p>

"JAMIE'S HOME!" Juice yelled into the clubhouse. Jamie ran up to meet him, smiling when he picked her up in a hug. He set her down and she ran over to Tig, then Bobby, Chibs picked her up for a long moment. Clay kissed her forehead, Gemma wouldn't let her go and then she saw Happy. He was leaning up against the wall of the clubhouse, waiting for her to finish saying hi to everyone.

"Happy," she smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist when he picked her up. "I missed you…" she breathed, kissing his cheek. "Now. I need you to do me an immediate favor. Finish the work on my reaper, put the color and what not on it. I served my time."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Jamie was buzzed by the time Happy finished the detail on her side. They cleaned up and Jamie walked out, showing off the finished tattoo.<p>

"Nice ink, kid," Tig smirked, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Tiggy." She headed outside away from everyone, needing some peace. Her eyes found Juice in the back of the clubhouse smoking a cigarette. He looked up as she got closer.

"Hey, Homecoming Queen," he smirked, stepping on his butt. "Enjoying it?"

"Hey, smartass, I am. Just glad to be home."

"Me too," he smiled and checked out her reaper.

They sat against the wall, listening to the party.

"Ya know. Being away in Ireland and you being locked away got me thinking. I want you. I want you to be mine, my girl…"

Jamie looked at him, laughing but shook her head slowly. "Juice. I really don't know…I've come around to really like Happy…"

"Really? Cause look up."

Jamie looked up and saw Happy having his way with a girl and it made her sigh. Of course, Happy wasn't a settling down kind of man, it was all bullshit in her head. She turned back to Juice, thinking. "Fucking for now. We'll see where that goes."

* * *

><p>Jamie winced as she woke up, head on Juice's chest. They had gotten trashed with everyone else and then ha dgone of by themselves. Parts that shouldn't hurt, did, and Jamie knew they had had some wild sex. Her head was pounding so she had to find something to get rid of it. When she moved, Juice's arms tightened around her so she couldn't get up.<p>

"Juice. I need to get up."

"Mmmhmm."

"Seriously," she giggled a bit, dropping her head back down onto his chest. "I need to pee."

Juice let her up that time and she went to the bathroom. She wound up getting dressed but kissed his chest.

"You gonna get up?"

"Nope," he groaned and rolled over.

Jamie shook her head before heading out into the club. Surprisingly people were awake, moving things, cooking. She plopped herself on a couch, deciding to stay off to the side. It was amazing to watch the boys get things ready or fix things, normally they would be going in and out to fix bikes and cars. Today they had off, so they could bounce around doing other things. Mainly take care of their still drunk and hung over brothers.

"Good mornin'," Jax smirked, sitting beside his sister.

"Morning, Jax,."

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungover," she laughed a bit, resting against him.

"So. Let me see this tattoo," he watched his sister get up to show him the reaper. "Gorgeous. Happy's work?"

"Of course," she sat back down beside him.

"Another question. Juice?"

Jamie sighed and shook her head. "Happy pissed me off last night and I told Juice after he confessed he wanted me that we had to only be fuck buddies for awhile."

Jax stayed quiet for a few minutes, finally saying, "Bean, be careful. We know what happened the last time Hap caught you in bed with Juice."

"I know. I will be."

Juice stumbled out of the hallway with Happy, both of them laughing about something.

"Breakfast!" Bobby hollered, setting burgers, fries, and all of the fixings on the bar.

"More like lunch," Happy frowned.

"Well, it's one o'clock in the afternoon so it's food," Bobby quipped.

Jamie made herself a burger and sat on the pool table, watching everyone quietly.

"Good morning, Sons of Anarchy!" Clay hollered as he walked into the club which caused a lot of groans and snaps from the boys. "Oh. Grumpy." He took a burger and then a seat, turning to look at Jamie. "How's it feel to be home?"

"Like Tig's bouncing bullets off the side of my brain."

"Hey!" Tig looked at her. "I wouldn't be bouncing bullets, I'd be bouncing-"

"Don't say it," Clay looked at him and Tig went back to eating. "Welcome home, Jamie. Welcome back to the table."

"Aye!"

"Here!"

Jamie smiled and sipped at her beer. Fix a headache with more alcohol, that was her trick. Her eyes fell on Juice who was watching her, then to Happy, who was also studying her rather closely. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	26. Jailbirds Are Singing

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own are Jamie and the prospect in another chapter.

I skipped over most of Season 2, now we're into Season 3 and we'll skip over Season 3 for hte most part. I've kind of decided this will be all AU with different events thrown in.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Jamie went to put on jeans, boots and a t-shirt. She stopped when Clay called her out.<p>

"Where you goin?"

"Oh a ride."

"Alone."

"I was gonna see if Happy could go."

Clay nodded, motioning to Tig. "Now, we can't make you an official Son for obvious reasons, but, I want EVERYONE to know who you belong to."

Tig laid a leather vest down on the pool table. Just the reaper on the back and when Jamie looked at the front, her patches read "SAMCRO'S Daughter" and "Redwood Original" She touched the leather before looking up.

"Club voted on it while you were still in. There weren't any no's." Opie smiled.

"Guys…I…thank you." Jax slid it on his sisters shoulders and she turned with a bright smile on her face.

"Now. Go on your ride, go find Happy."

Jamie walked out and went in search of Happy, nothing able to bring her down from this high. She went to the garage, looking around with a sigh. Where the hell was this man?

"Lookin' for me?" Happy's raspy voice made her turn and he was sitting off to the side in the shade with a can of soda in his hand.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride with me? Get out and get some fresh air?" She offered, quirking her head.

Happy pondered it a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I want to talk to you anyway."

Jamie smiled, waiting for him to put his cut on before going to their bikes.

* * *

><p>They rode out of the club and out towards the mountains, way away from any territory and anyone who could harm them. They pulled off in a park where they were just barely in cell service so if they called them, they would be able to answer.<p>

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked softly, quirking her head.

Happy sighed, sitting beside her on the grass looking over the mountain range. "You saw me last night."

Jamie looked away, sighing but nodded.

"Sorry, I got a little out of control but I want you to know I really didn't mess around while you were in. I…kind of wanted to try this whole relationship thing. I found out you hooked up with Juice last night and I get it, revenge kind of thing. But he asked you to be his girl?"

Jamie rubbed her face as he talked, knowing this wasn't going to end so well. "Yeah, he did and I told him fuck buddies because I'm at a loss here. I thought we had more and I thought I had more with him before and it's getting so ridiculous."

Happy reached over and pulled her over to him, kissing her. "Well, I'll let you figure it out but-"

"You don't have to ask Happy because you know I can't say no to you. You're too good in bed to say no to," she laughed, climbing into his lap.

* * *

><p>Three rounds of sex later, Jamie sat on top of Happy giggling.<p>

"Tig really threw you out of the clubhouse in a thong and a bra?"

Jamie nodded as she kept laughing. "Yeah, it was all Chibs' fault too because he was being the typical Scottish dick he can be. Tig thought it was serious and threw me out of the clubhouse because Chibs told him I was banging Bobby."

"I would have loved to see that," he smirked.

Jamie shook her head and rocked her hips a bit with a smirk, squealing when Happy flipped her onto her back. He had literally just pushed inside of her when his phone went off. They ignored it, but then hers went off and she looked at it. "Opie," she tossed it aside but then it went off again.

"What, Tigger?"

"Oh grumpy."

"I'm a little fucking busy."

"Oh did the Happy man just stick his dick in ya?"

"Tigger!"

He laughed and she reminded herself to give him a swift kick to the nuts when they got back. "Ok, ok. Clay wants you back, it's been too long."

"Fine. But I'm finishing this first."

"Have a good orgasm."

* * *

><p>Jamie parked her bike and walked with Happy. Tig was snickering and Happy punched him in the arm.<p>

"Oh I know how you get."

"Shut up, Tig. Or I'll give you a doll."

He shut up and followed them into the Chapel.

"It took you five God-damned hours?" Clay said as soon as the doors were closed.

"We took a day out!" Jamie shook her head.

"Next time, you ride for an hour, two tops!"

Jamie sighed, punching Tig again before taking her seat.

"I don't wanna know."

"She's just pissy," Tig laughed as she glared at him.

"So. We got the Irish comin' in tonight. 7:30 sharp. Chibs, Tig, Opie, go meet them. Bobby's off at a gig so Piney, Jax and I will meet you halfway. Jamie, Juice, you make space. Hap…I need you for a special job."

Happy nodded, knowing he'd hear later.

* * *

><p>Jamie sighed as they finished moving the empty barrels to where they could be loaded onto the truck. She wiped her brow, grabbing her phone.<p>

"Oh our way. Forty minutes."

"Got it," turning to Juice, she sighed at his shirtless back. It sucked he was so cute and so well built, he was so stupid. "Forty minutes."

Those forty minutes passed rather fast while the pair did some more cleaning. The bikes tipped them off and they headed out to help. Jamie lifted a piece out of the barrel, smirking. "Beautiful…"

"yeah. Start assembling."

* * *

><p>Jamie stood there, watching as her brother and boys were being loaded into the ATF vehicle. They were all going to jail for 14 months, leaving them all alone. She looked up as Gemma pulled her, Lyla and Tara closer. Four women left to defend the garage and clubhouse with a few other members...what was going to happen now?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!

I am going to write post-release from jail within this story, leaving it in here because I can't think of an appropriate title for a new story section.


	27. Welcoming Them Home

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own are Jamie and the prospect in another chapter.

This begins the area of Season 4, which I'm following relatively close with events wise.

* * *

><p>Jamie sighed as she finished forcing a belt onto a bike. It was her recent project while she waited for the boys to be released from Stockton. Chibs had gone off somewhere, leaving her and Gemma at the garage with a few of the other boys. Kozik had even come down to chill out and help out in the garage. Right now he was dozing on the picnic table by the clubhouse so he was most certainly no help right now. She was in the middle of running wires when the black van pulled in. Chibs was back so she just continued on running wires.<p>

"HEY!" The yell made her jump, drop a wrench and squeal but she looked up.

"Jax…Happy…OH MY GOD!" She yelled and ran over to them, immediately jumping into Jax's arms. As soon as he let her go she went to Happy, getting a kiss from him. Clay, Tigger, one by one. Even Juice seemed excited to see her. They all headed inside and Jamie served them all beers before settling down with them.

"I've gotta run home but I'll be back later," she said gently, giving Jax another hug.

* * *

><p>Jamie was finishing off a joint when her phone rang. "Yeah?"<p>

"You comin' down here or what?" Opie's voice was thick with booze.

"In a bit."

"You're missing a hell of a party!"

Jamie laughed, "I'm coming." She put on a pair of jeans that showed her off and just a vest with two buttons followed by her own, personal cut.

* * *

><p>She pulled into TM with a smile. Opie wasn't kidding, this party was crazy.<p>

"Heeeeeyyyyy!" Drunk Lorca made her laugh. She hugged him before going inside. Jamie was immediately grabbed and pulled into the store room.

"Happy." She hugged him with a giggle.

"Hey, baby," he smirked, kissing her. "Sorry, but I need you."

At that point, Jamie didn't care that it was a store room.

They managed to sneak out of the store room unnoticed and re-join the party for a bit. Jamie stood ringside as Happy fought Tig and then Kozik, shaking her head as Kozik taunted Happy. Lorca tried to stand up straight and he tipped over, making Jamie fall into a hysterical fit of laughter. Needles was about the same level of drunkenness so they were attempting to help each other. She slowly made her way into the clubhouse, eyes noticing Chibs with a girl thoroughly enjoying his pole which made her roll her eyes, Opie nearly snogging Lyla's face off and Juice with another blonde chick. Shaking her head she headed to the back to where she knew Happy would be staying. She slid into his bed with a sigh, relaxing for awhile.

* * *

><p>She had to have fallen asleep because Happy came in, she looked over at him through groggy eyes.<p>

"Hey, sleepy," he smiled a bit and moved her over so he could get into the bed. She tucked her head in his neck and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," she said softly, listening to his heart beat through his thick muscles.

"I missed you too…a lot…" he said softly and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep. I know I've got whiskey dick."

"You weren't getting laid tonight anyway, not after earlier."

"Brat," he laughed, flipping the light off as he relaxed.

This was how she knew this man was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	28. The Beginning of the End

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own are Jamie and the prospect in another chapter.

Ok, I lied. I skipped over most of Season 4 lol This is the season finale area.

* * *

><p>Months passed by and Juice kept fucking up. To give him a boost, Jamie had offered to take him out for a ride since he had been off a bike for awhile after killing a brother who stole heroin. Oh, the past few months had been hell for them all but more Juice than anyone else. They hadn't gone far from the clubhouse, just down to the park near the center of Charming and had found themselves a picnic table to sit on. They sat there in silence for a few very awkward moments before Jamie spoke up.<p>

"Juice…what's been bugging you? I mean…I get stuffs happened like the patch thing, land mines, a rogue brother….but you haven't been yourself…I just want to make sure you're ok…"

He stayed quiet before nodding and glanced at her. "I'm ok. Just got shit on my mind."

Jamie sighed, saying, "Does it have anything to do with Roosevelt?"

"Clay put you up to this, Jamie? Grill me to see if I'm a rat?" He snapped, standing up.

"No! I wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah, sure-"

"Juice!" Jamie looked at him.

"Jamie, you're Clay's little girl. And you do everything he's asked of you. He waves his God-damned finger and you do it! If he told you to suck his dick I bet you would."

Jamie's mouth dropped open at that and she stood up. "How dare you! No I'm not here for Clay, I'm here for you!"

"Chyeah."

"What is going through your head? What is this thought process?"

"Nothing."

"Did I do something?"

Juice looked at her. "Happy. You're always fucking Happ-"

Jamie didn't let him finish, she just reached out and slapped him across the cheek for the fourth time in a good week. "I'm done with you, Juice. Any thoughts of us being anything was gone to begin with, but now I don't even think we can be friends." With that, she left him.

* * *

><p>When she decided to go back to Teller-Morrow it was late, close to eight or so. She knew some of the boys were supposed to be out but she saw Chibs arguing with Bobby about something.<p>

"What are you guys bickering about now?" She asked, using Tigger as a seat since he was right there. He shook his head but held onto her.

"Juice has been missin…." Chibs looked at Jamie.

"And you're here because?"

"He's fine," Tig shook his head and downed a shot.

"I dunno. Him and I had a massive fight earlier, accused me of trying to get info out of him for Clay and I let him know I don't want to be friends with him until he works his shit out."

Chibs and Bobby sighed, Tig practically dumping her on the ground as they all left.

She shrugged and went over to Happy, sliding into his lap. "Hi there," she said gently, resting her arms on his shoulders.

"Well hi," he smirked and held onto her hips.

"You're thinking something…" she quirked her head as she fixed the collar of his cut.

Happy nodded slowly, sighing. "Juice…he's a rat. I know it. Why else would he be with Roosevelt all of the time?"

Jamie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's not."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Jamie had fallen asleep on Happy when the doors burst open, causing both her and Happy to snap awake. They looked up to see Chibs practically dragging Juice towards the back. Tig came in but when Jamie went to ask him something, he just gave her a look so she stayed against Happy.<p>

"He's alive," she shrugged, looking at her handsome man.

"Yeah, but I bet they're pissed because he's a rat."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Juice wouldn't talk to her, kept to himself and Chibs was always up his ass so she couldn't really talk to him. It had been a week by now and she was determined to talk to him. She knew he was in her room so she went into the back. Walking down to his room she opened the door, not bothering to knock. Her eyes fell on his neck and she gasped, shutting the door.<p>

"Oh my God…" she breathed.

"Get out, Jamie."

"No," she walked over to him but he moved away from her. She grabbed his arm so he couldn't go anywhere and touched his neck carefully. "You did this yourself? Why?"

"I'm not talking about this," he shook his head, going to find a shirt to put on.

"Why? Because of Roosevelt? Because a rival stripped your patch months and months ago? Dion?"

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, glaring at her. "Can't you see I'm dealing with enough shit?"

Jamie looked at him with a sigh, feeling herself buckle.

"If the club finds out about this I'm dead. No matter what Chibs says, I could be stripped of my cut."

She threw her hands up with a sigh and backed away. "Find. Not that I would tell anyone." Jamie looked at him. "Get the fuck over this." She slammed his door and headed home.

* * *

><p>Church was less than cheerful. Clay finding reasons to make everyone mad or annoy the hell out of Jax. Then he turned to Jamie and Happy.<p>

"Got a job for you two." He said and they both paid attention. "Guys out in Lodi are threatening to come after us and the Grim Bastards are having some problems. Take them out."

Before everyone could protest, Jamie spoke up.

"Got it."

"Jami-"

"No. I'll do it," she looked at Jax as Clay dropped the Gavel. "Jax." She stopped her brother, waiting for everyone to leave before looking up at him. He was a little more than pissed off.

"What are you doin'?"

"Jax. Shut up-" she looked at him.

"No! You're fuckin' crazy!"

"Shut. UP!" Jax did but was so very pissed off that she was talking to him like this.

Jamie sighed, rubbing her face for a few seconds before talking. "Jax, I know what I'm doing. I need it this time to release some anger, but…" Jax saw something in his sisters eyes that he knew so well. She pulled him farther away from the doors so no one could hear them. "Clay…he killed Donna didn't he?" She looked at Jax.

He remembered she wasn't there when Tig confessed to Opie he killed Donna. Jax had to sigh before he nodded slowly. "Ordered Tig."

Jamie let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "But…he's killed someone else too…"

"Who!" Jamie looked at him, suddenly afraid of what Jax was about to tell her.

Jax sighed and moved a bit, watching his sister. "I found out he killed Piney…"

Jamie's mouth opened as if she were going to say something but she immediately began to cry. Jax hugged her tightly to him, letting her cry. "Op doesn't know yet. Do not tell him. He's on his way to the cabin."

"I won't, Jax. I promise, I just…I gotta go home…"

"Call me later, ok?" Jax kissed her forehead.

Jamie ran into the warehouse still crying, pulling her cut on before grabbing her bag. She was stopped by Happy who frowned. "Jam?"

"I've gotta go home."

"You gonna be ok for this tonight?"

"Yeah. Just…pick me up at my house," she pushed past him and left.

* * *

><p>Juice had followed Jamie after he saw her crying and Happy didn't go. She had been inside for a good fifteen minutes before he walked in. She sat in her living room, cut on the table in front of her with a cigarette in her hand.<p>

"Jamie?" Juice said warily, slowly sitting beside her. "Jamie." He said again. It was already dark outside so he flipped on a light. "What's wrong?" When she shook her head he sighed and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey. Why are you crying?"

Jamie took a deep breath, followed by a long drag on her cigarette before talking. "If I tell you…it doesn't leave here."

"I swear," he nodded.

"Clay….Clay killed Piney…" she breathed, shaking her head and grabbed his hand when he reached for his cell phone. "No. Opie's on his way out there, he'll find it soon enough. When I leave for this job you go to your apartment and you stay there. I'll show up with Happy after that. Do not contact anyone, let them find it out themselves. Understood?"

Juice nodded slowly. "I'll leave when you leave."

She nodded and got up to get ready.

Her whole process of getting ready was an odd thing to watch. He sat on her bed as she played some heavy music as loud as possible to the point the windows were vibrating, pulled on all black clothing and hid knives and guns throughout her outfit. She suddenly clicked her stereo off and headed downstairs without a word. Juice knew what she was doing, he knew where she was at the moment…she had that look in her eyes. He followed her silently out of the house and to their bikes, watching her climb onto her own.

"Hey," he said softly, looking at her when she turned. "Be safe. I need you in one piece." Her looked softened and he smirked. "Killer-" there it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading everyone! Definitely HUGE thank you to each of you who are leaving reviews, favoriting and putting this on alert! It's my first story so I'm excited to see people like it!


	29. The End Has Arrived

**Notes**: I do not own or claim any of the original characters nor the show of Sons of Anarchy. The only characters that are my own are Jamie and the prospect in another chapter.

Ok, I lied. I skipped over most of Season 4 lol This is the season finale area.

* * *

><p>Juice was surprised at the knock at the door at about 4am. He pulled himself from his bed with a long stretch and headed for the door. There was another knock and he grumbled. "Hold on," he groaned sleepily. Opening the door he was greeted by Happy and Jamie, both looking a little on the tweaked side.<p>

"We got a problem."

"You always say that," he sighed but when Happy shook his head he let them in.

"It's bad….someone shot Clay," Jamie looked at Juice as she sat on the couch, Happy sitting beside her. She wasn't about to tell him it was Opie, that was for sure.

"What?" Juice looked at them.

"Yeah…Jax called. Chibs and Tig know. No one else. Orders are to stay here."

Juice sighed before nodding, shrugging. "I guess all we can do is sleep until more orders are given."

"Yeah. We'll sleep out here," she said gently, already curling up against Happy as Juice headed back into his room.

* * *

><p>Her phone went off rather early on, well early to her since they hadn't gotten into the apartment until four.<p>

"Hello?" She said rather groggily.

"Lass. Juicy and Happy there?"

"Yeah, Chibs."

"Jax says stay there. No one comes in or out of the club. Garage is shut down."

"Yup…" she rubbed her face as Happy moved and nearly dumped her off the couch.

"I'mm be comin' by later, to Juice's."

"When."

"Two hours."

"Ok. Bye."

She nearly screamed when she saw Juice standing above the couch. "Chibs is coming by in two hours." He just nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>They were all seated at the table when Chibs walked in. He hadn't even knocked, nothing, just walked in and took a seat. He took the beer from Juice and downed a good quarter of it right away.<p>

"Tig's no longer Seargant at Arms…"

"Who is?" Juice breathed.

"Me."

Jamie sighed and shook her head. "Vice?"

"Dunno yet. Probably Opie."

They sat in complete silence for a bit.

"You know what this means, boys?" She asked gently, looking at them.

"That shets gonna change around here."

Together they raised their beers, chugging them.

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

I'll be making another story that is post-season 4 in my mind what I think it will be. It will be titled SAMCRO'S Daughter-The Aftermath :)

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to EVERYONE! 3 you all!

Also, might do some side stories of Happy and Jamie for your enjoyment :) Maybe some Jamie/Juice for some others.


End file.
